


狼崽 耀瞳 古风paro

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya
Summary: 黑猫预警，年龄操作养成向





	1. 狼崽 01

展耀捡到了只小狼崽，就在他平时采药的那条小山路上。

一只看起来只有三、四岁，压低身影匍匐前进的人形小狼崽。

小狼崽估计是跟狼群走散了，饿得慌，才会不顾一切的攻击体型比他大得多的展耀。却没想到会被自己看中的猎物反手一巴掌的给拍到了草丛里，现在正对着他龇牙咧嘴的咆哮着。

听着小奶音自以为凶狠的咕噜声，展耀不单没觉得害怕，还差点被他给逗笑了。

“饿了吗？我这里有肉包子。”

也许是小狼崽的眼神太过清澈，也或许是展耀最近太过于无聊。鬼使神差下，他没有直接转身离开，反而还拿出了自己的午餐逗弄着他。

闻到了肉香味，饿得饥肠辘辘的小狼崽兴奋得弓起了身子。但因为忌惮于展耀的存在，他只能一直在原地打转徘徊，却始终不敢靠近一步。

“别怕，我不会伤害你的。”

了然于心的展耀把包子放到地上后就走到了一旁静静的观察着小狼崽。看着他猫着身子，警惕的移动着，双眼一刻也不敢离开他。在发现展耀没有任何威胁性之后，马上扑了上去把肉包子叼回原先的草丛里大快朵颐。

一颗小小的肉包子没几口就被他吃完了。

他舔了舔唇，抬起湿漉漉的眼睛不满足的瞪着对方手里拿着的另一颗包子，内心盘算着扑上去抢夺的成功率有多大。

“还要吗？”展耀引诱着明显还吃不饱的小狼崽。“你过来我就给你。”

他蹲下了身子，朝着人招招手，笑眯眯的等待着小动物自投罗网。

而尝到了肉味的小狼崽在经过一番天人交战后，还是抵御不了对食物的渴求，慢慢的走近展耀，就着他的手吃完了包子。末了，还在他手掌心里讨好似的舔了舔，把残留的肉汁都舔干净了。

“你要不要跟我回去？”

摸了摸对方因为从未打理而已经脏得结块的长发。展耀怕吓着了好不容易才对他放下戒心的人，只能缓慢的抬起了手把他一点一点地抱进怀里，一点也不介意对方身上的污秽会弄脏他一身雪白的衣裳。

“那你以后就是我的了。”

“嗷呜！”

彼时，什么都不懂的小狼崽，还不知道他这随意一嗓子的乱嚎，会把他和展耀的命运牢牢的纠缠在了一起。

像是月老打乱的红线。

至死方休。

 

 

小狼崽名叫白羽瞳。

当然，名字决不可能是展耀取的。如果让他来取名，小狼崽永远只会是小狼崽。

这三个字是他在白羽瞳颈项上挂着的长命锁上发现的，估计是家里人给他取的。展耀也就从善如流的把这当成是他的名字了。

就不知道这小家伙是被家人给抛弃了，还是他全家都命丧狼口独留他一人了。

毕竟做工精细的长命锁上除了“白羽瞳”以外，再也找不到任何有关他身世的信息。

“叫师兄。”展耀拿着块香甜糯软的桂花糕逗弄着怀里粉雕玉琢的奶娃娃。“叫对了才有得吃。”

“蛳…轰？”

“不对，是师兄。”

“师怂…？”

“还是不对，你怎么那么笨啊？”

怀里的小人儿皱着眉头试了几次都念不对之后，就不打算再继续，咿咿呀呀的伸手想要直接抢夺展耀手里的糕点，却被他一个皱眉，一声冷哼给吓得不敢乱动，整个人僵在他怀里。

回过神发现小孩子被他吓到了，展耀压低着声音轻柔的哄道：“羽瞳乖，再念一次。之后师兄就把桂花糕给你，好吗？”

不过还没等到小奶音甜甜软软的叫自己“师兄”，就被一道惹人厌烦的声音打断了。他叹了口气，揉了揉白羽瞳的头，把手里的糕点小口小口的喂进他嘴里后，才抱着孩子转身面对蓝成霖。

“蓝师兄今天怎么那么好雅兴？”他把白羽瞳放下。小孩子脚才刚触地，就立马躲到了展耀身后。“特意绕路来后院探望师弟呢？”

无视了对方身后对他呲牙裂嘴，发出呼噜呼噜威胁声的小屁孩，蓝成霖保持着他那一贯让人作呕的拿腔拿调，对着人说道：“展师弟这话言重了。身为大师兄的我，当然得关心所有的师弟。尤其是像展师弟这种身负重罪的逆臣之子啊！”

蓝成霖... 你找死！

展耀眯着眼睛看着眼前的人。即使心里已经把人碎尸万段了一万遍，但脸上还是保持着盈盈笑意。

他在心里一遍一遍的让自己冷静，告诫着自己现在还不是时候。他还不成气候，撕破脸对双方都没好处...

“嗷！”

就在这时候，一直躲在他身后的白羽瞳突然冲了出去，趁着蓝成霖不注意，一个箭步就跳到了他头上，手口并用的撕咬着他的脸。

“这只疯狗！”

骂骂咧咧的把人拉开。他提着小孩儿的后颈就要往地上摔，却没想到会被一向和善的展耀一剑抵在咽喉上。

“蓝师兄这么跟一个小孩儿计较，太有失风度了吧？”

见蓝成霖一点也没有把白羽瞳放下的意愿，他暗暗的加重了手里的力道，继续说道：“还请师兄把羽瞳还于师弟，师弟今后一定会严加管教。”

被剑抵着的地方已经开始渗出丝丝血色，气氛变得剑拔弩张。被提溜着后颈的小人儿还在张牙舞爪的威胁着蓝成霖。

“既然我是大师兄，那我今天就要好好管教这个小畜牲！让他…”

“你们在干什么？！”

一声怒吼打破了两人之间的僵局。

包拯黑着脸快步走来，眼神从半空中晃荡着小短腿的白羽瞳一路延伸到展耀抵在蓝成霖咽喉上的剑，脸色是越来越黑。

“师傅。”

“师傅。”

展耀在看到包拯之后就把剑收回了剑鞘里，但蓝成霖还是继续抓着白羽瞳不肯放下。惹得见到这一幕的包拯沉声道：“成霖，你身为大师兄，跟个小孩儿斤斤计较的成何体统？”

“可是师傅！您看我的脸…”他指着被小狼崽啃掉一块肉的脸颊说道：“这小畜牲再不好好教训，以后就该爬到您头上了。”

包拯其实知道蓝成霖从展耀一入门起就和他不对盘，觉得这个师弟会威胁到自己在门里的地位，再加上展耀本就不怎么光彩的身世，所以一直处处针对他。尤其是在他收养了白羽瞳这个骨骼清奇的练武奇才后，更是变本加厉，三天两头的找借口寻展耀的不是。但身为师傅的他，也不能太过于干涉两个徒弟之间的事，免得落人口舌，只能睁一只眼闭一只眼，让他们自己调解。不过也幸好展耀的个性温和谦让，闲云野鹤惯了。对蓝成霖的挑衅倒是一退再退，所以也没造成太大的摩擦。

今天会起这么大的冲突，看来是蓝成霖触到展耀逆鳞了。

他没好气的接过白羽瞳交回展耀怀里，严厉的指责了他的教养不周，并让人把一回到他怀里就收起了爪牙，乖得像只小奶狗的孩子关进祠堂里好好反省，今晚不准吃饭，接着才让还愤愤不平的蓝成霖去上药。

“耀儿。”他叫住了想要转身离开的人。“你大师兄没有恶意的，别放在心上。”

被叫到的人只是微笑着对他行了个礼，什么也没说就抱着白羽瞳走了。

看着展耀的背影，包拯觉得他是越来越看不透这孩子了。只能在心里默默地对着故友祈祷着。

唉，希望启天在天之灵，能好好保佑他儿子吧。

 

 

“肚子饿了吧？”

展耀推开了祠堂的门，就看到原本坐没坐相，屁股撅得老高的趴在地上的白羽瞳一瞬间警觉的跳了起来，扳直了身体跪好。再看清楚进来的人是谁后，才复又放松的趴了回去。

看来小孩儿一点反省的意思都没有啊。

“过来，师兄给你带了好吃的。”

“肉包子！”

小狼崽双眼发亮，三步并作两步的冲向了展耀………手里的篮子。

即使已经跟着展耀吃遍了各种山珍海味，见识过各种奇珍异宝，白羽瞳却还是唯独对他在饿极时，第一口吃下的肉包子念念不忘。不管你什么时候问他想吃什么，他的回答一律都是肉包子。

瞧，他说肉包子的发音都比说师兄来得准确。亏他还每天手把手的教他念“师兄”呢。

“羽瞳。”擦了擦小狼崽嘴边的油渍。“你为什么要咬蓝成霖呢？”

“他，坏，欺唔，蛳轰，咬。”

小人儿嘴里塞满了包子，含糊不清的说道，亮晶晶的眼里满满的都是展耀的身影。他斗志高扬的挥舞着小拳头，仿佛战士捍卫着自己的领土一般，让他看了心里一暖。

“那以后谁欺负师兄，羽瞳就帮我咬他，好不好？”

他把已经开始揉着眼睛打着哈欠的孩子抱进怀里，轻拍着他的背，嘴里哼着他娘以前最喜欢的曲子，柔声地哄着小狼崽入睡。

至于蓝成霖嘛，既然已经撕破脸了，那他也没有继续存在的必要了。

TBC


	2. 狼崽 02

“耀儿！”美艳的女子脸上原本精致淡雅的妆容已然斑驳。“你快走啊！快逃！”

她红衣似火却胜血。

“你记住！一定要找到陷害我们一家的人！帮我们报仇！”

周遭的火舌快将她吞没，她却如同没有察觉到一样，也不逃命。眼神直勾勾的盯着被家丁护在怀里，已经哭成个泪人儿的小男孩。

“耀儿，答应娘，不管发生什么事，你都一定要活下去，为你爹和展家报仇雪恨！”

她死死的挡住了身后的门，把最后一线生机留给了唯一的儿子。

“娘！不要丢下耀儿… ”小男孩一边挣扎，一边哭喊道： “耀儿要和你们在一起！娘…娘…”

年幼的孩子不明白为什么他的生活转会在瞬之间变得如此天翻地覆，仿若昨日的温馨和睦都是他的南柯一梦。

他多希望他娘能够再抱抱他，为他唱一首晚安曲。就像平时他做了恶梦，撒着娇不肯好好入睡的时候一样。

追兵的身影正在逐渐逼近，穷途末路的女人只能无力地对着家丁大喊：“快带少爷走！”

她抬眸深深的看了展耀一眼，想在这一刻把儿子的身影烙印在自己脑海里。

耀儿，娘对不起你，不能看着你长大了。

转身打开门冲了出去，她把追兵的目光都吸引到自己身上，不顾一切的为儿子争取逃命的时间。

“娘！！！”

 

 

“娘…”

他挣扎着从无边的梦魇里逃了出来，眼里映照着的却还是那日冲天的火光，和他娘转身时那一抹比鲜血还浓重的红色身影。

他都有点记不清，那末红，是衣裳原来的颜色，还是鲜血一层一层叠染上去的了。

一纸诏书，一个莫须有的罪名，就让人人称羡的当朝宰相一夕之间沦为了阶下囚。

呵… 通敌叛国。

好一个通敌叛国。

他们通什么敌，叛什么国了？！

他爹展启天一生光明磊落刚正不阿，为了朝廷兢兢业业鞠躬尽瘁，却没想到到头来会落得个众叛亲离，尸骨无存的下场。他那从小被养在深闺里，从没有受过一丝苦的娘亲被乱箭穿心而死。而他，若不是被老奴拼着命护送到了六扇门，交托给了包拯，估计也早成为了一缕亡魂。

毕竟除了游离于朝廷之外的六扇门掌门包拯之外，谁也不敢在明面上护着他这个罪臣之子。

“唔..嗯....”

怀里抱着的小人儿突然动了一下，在他怀里调整了个舒服的姿势后又沉沉的睡去。平稳的呼吸声让展耀渐渐的找回了自己的心跳。

他有多久没有梦到当年的事了？

他原以为他已遗忘了所有，人生从此只剩下复仇的信念。却没想到过去的一切却还是如同昨日一般的历历在目。

阴魂不散。

望着白羽瞳恬静的睡颜，想到今早他差点被蓝成霖摔死，展耀就不受控制的抱紧了怀里的小孩儿，箍紧的力道让小狼崽不舒服的发出了嘤咛：“呜... 师松...”

被呻吟惊醒的展耀瞬间放松了力道，拍拍了白羽瞳的背，哄道：”羽瞳乖。没事的，快睡吧。“

小狼崽很快又被哄睡了，正发出轻微的鼾声。

而被噩梦缠身的展耀却只能睁眼到天明。

一夜无眠。

 

 

蓝成霖死了。

失足坠崖。

尸体被找到的时候已经被野兽啃得面目全非，只能从所剩无几的遗物中勉强的辨认了他的身份。

据和他同路的师弟回报说，那时他们正从镇上的市集赶回门里。途经后山的时候，蓝师兄不知何故，执意的说他在山崖边看到了株稀有的药草，不顾师弟们的反对一意孤行，最后一个不慎，失足坠落万丈深渊。

收到消息的时候，展耀正在后院削着竹子给白羽瞳做纸鸢。细细的竹子在他手里慢慢的变成了一只本应翱翔于天际的大鹏。

但它现在却只能蛰伏着，等待着，直到有朝一日挣脱桎梏，得以一飞冲天。

他微微颔首表示知道了，就把通报的师弟打发走了。

整个六扇门都知道展耀和蓝成霖不对盘。如果说蓝成霖遭遇什么不测，展耀的嫌疑应该是最大的。但是那么多双眼睛都看到蓝师兄是为了一株药草才失足坠崖，而那时候的展耀正在书房里陪着白羽瞳背心法口诀。所以就算再心有不甘，以蓝成霖为首的势力也没办法在这件事上多做文章，寻展耀的不是。而且掌权的人刚死，他们现在内斗挣出头都来不及了，怎么还有心思顾及到本就没什么存在感的他呢。

其实根本就没有什么稀有药草。这点展耀比谁都清楚。

只是效果比他预想的还来得快却是他始料不及的。

毕竟从他开始策划到现在，也只过了半年。他还以为没个一年半载是不可能有所收获的了。

展耀从小体弱多病，和他爹一样，都不是习武的料子。刚到门里的时候，他也曾想过要勤加练武，早日学成下山，以报展家的血海深仇。可惜的是，也许是先天不足，就算后天再怎么努力，展耀就是没办法突破自身的瓶颈，武学造诣一直停滞不前，让他一度甚至产生了自暴自弃的想法。

直到有一天，他在后山捡到了一本奇怪的秘籍。

摄魂术。

秘籍里所展示的内容诡异的让展耀觉得这是门里的人为了作弄他而搞出的恶作剧。

他是绝对不相信有人可以只利用眼神和语言就能够摄人心魂，控制别人的言行举止的。

不过他内心却有道声音越来越不受控制，蛊惑着他放胆一试，最坏的结果不就是被嘲笑而已嘛。

他受到的嘲笑还少吗？也不差这一个了。

抱着姑且一试的想法，展耀开始尝试对周围比较年幼的师弟师妹们下达些简单的指令，接着循序渐进的发展成一些复杂的复合式指令，实验对象的心智和年龄也逐渐提高。

直到这一次，他不单能够控制蓝成霖的举止，甚至还能让他看到了他预先埋进他意识里的幻觉。

一株蓝成霖寻觅已久，值得他不顾生命危险去采摘的稀世珍贵药草。

通过这一次的成功，展耀明白他对摄魂术的控制已达到炉火纯青的地步。再加上白羽瞳，他的复仇之路可以说是越来越顺遂了。

看着还在一旁认真扎着马步练基本功的小狼崽，展耀开始觉得后山是他的福地了。

先是找到了秘籍，然后又捡到了白羽瞳，现在连蓝成霖也摔死在那里。

他拍了拍手上的竹屑，对着小人儿喊道：“羽瞳，休息一下吧。过来看看师兄给你做好的纸鸢。”

被呼喊的小狼崽站直了身子就马上朝着展耀冲了过来，途中还差点被小石子绊倒。他有点生气的想要像以前一样继续用四肢匍匐前进，却被展耀的一个眼神遏制住了。

“羽瞳，我们是人，不是野兽。”擦了擦白羽瞳额头上的汗。“所以必须两脚直立行走，明白了吗？”

“明白，师兄。羽瞳饿了。”

小孩儿也不知道是真懂了还是在敷衍展耀。两手拉着展耀的衣袖就开始摇晃着，撒着娇讨好他。

“羽瞳要吃肉。”

“好，那么我们先去吃午饭。”他抱起了小孩儿就往厨房走去。“吃饱了师兄带你去放纸鸢。”

“万岁！”

TBC


	3. 狼崽 03

刚过束发之年的少年身姿傲然挺拔的站立在人群中，洁白无瑕的衣抉随着微风翩然飞舞，手中的佩剑看似随意的垂在身侧，全身的肌肉却紧绷着，像是把拉满的弓，已然做好随时破空而出的准备。少年眼神凌厉，眉头微蹙，一瞬不瞬的紧盯着面前的对手，身上散发出的威压甚至让对面比他大了好几岁的人背脊发凉，冷汗潸潸落下，差点扛不住压力的跪倒在地，只能勉勉强强的稳住了自己打颤的双腿。

周遭围观的人群嘀嘀咕咕的小声交谈着，里里外外的围成了一圈又一圈的人墙，但还是很自觉地空出了一大片的空地给对决的二人。

倏地，白衣少年对面的人似乎再也按耐不住了。只见他身形一晃，足尖几个轻点，一闪身就持着剑直直的朝他刺了过来。而见此的少年却也不闪躲，只是以右脚作为定点，左脚划了半弧，接着一个侧身就躲过了对方的攻击。就在他抬手想要击向对方手腕上的阳溪、阳池二穴，以卸掉他手里的剑好结束这场比试的时候，对方却像是早就料到第一击必然会失败一般，突然收住了去势，然后转身径直的挥剑刺向了少年的眉间，一点也不顾一开始说好的点到为止，不伤性命的约定。

人群见此发出了惊呼。少年皱着眉头抬剑隔挡攻势，左手平稳向前一推，一掌拍在了对方胸口上，把人逼退了好几步。

被逼退的人捂着胸口咳了好几声，才堪堪的把奔腾的内息压制住。他刚想稳住身形继续进攻，却没想到会被突然闪到眼前的白影给吓了一跳。一晃神，胸口几个要害穴位就被人封住了。而他只能保持着刚刚的姿势被定在原地，连话都没法开口说。

白衣少年见状，只是淡然地收剑回身，对着被立定的人开口道：“承蒙师兄礼让，这场比试就算羽瞳赢了吧。”

剑身上系着的白玉剑穗随着他的动作，反射出晶莹剔透的霞光。

被这一变故惊得目瞪口呆的人群这时才爆发出了欢呼声，一群豆蔻年华的少女蜂拥而至的把白羽瞳给团团围住了。

“羽瞳师弟，你渴不渴？这是师姐昨天新鲜采摘的莲子熬煮的莲子羹，很消暑的。你快尝尝。”

“羽瞳师兄，这是我昨天刚做的花环，你说漂不漂亮？”

“羽瞳师兄，你刚才那一招好厉害啊！教教师妹好不好？”

“羽瞳师弟......”

白羽瞳手足无措的被一群呱噪的师姐妹们围在了中央，一点也不复刚才杀伐决断的气势。他想走又走不掉，又不好对着她们发火，只能继续冷着脸，艰难的向着后院移动着。

一直在一旁全程围观的展耀见此眼神忽地暗了暗。他从隐身的地方走了出来，清了清喉咙，才开口道：“羽瞳，六扇门来客人了，你陪我去会一会。”

见来者是展耀，刚刚还围着白羽瞳的师姐妹们轻唤了声“展耀师兄”后，就马上作鸟兽散，只留下了展耀和白羽瞳，还有一直被定在原地的手下败将。

“是谁来了啊？”白羽瞳走向展耀，刚想伸手牵着他，却又突然想起了什么，抬手的姿势一顿就收回，然后有点低落的搓着剑穗。

不行，师傅说他已经束发，是个大人了。不能再像小孩子一样牵着师兄的手了。

见小孩儿嘟着嘴泄愤一般的折腾剑穗，展耀拉过了白羽瞳的手握在手里，轻笑着说道：“没关系，羽瞳爱牵多久牵多久，师兄是绝对不会放开你的手的。”

被牵着的人瞬间笑开了花，用力地回握住他。展耀把白羽瞳耳边因为比试而散落的碎发别回耳后之后，才牵着人缓缓走向前厅。

 

来者为江湖上赫赫有名的北侠欧阳春。

而他同时也是包拯为数不多至交好友之一。

自从多年前蓝成霖死后，他的党羽在内斗中元气大伤，自此一蹶不振，让展耀有机可趁的取代了蓝成霖原本的位子。再加上最近包拯潜心钻研武学修为，时常闭关修炼，所以现在整个六扇门可说是展耀在掌权话事。

“最近师傅不巧闭关了。”展耀挥退了奉茶的侍女。“害得欧阳先生白跑一趟。”

欧阳春先是爽朗的哈哈一笑，喝了口上好的碧螺春后，才开口道：“没事没事，是我自己不打声招呼就跑来，知道包黑子身体还硬朗就行了。只是...”

他看向了一旁低头自顾自吃着糕点的白羽瞳。

“这位白衣的小兄弟怎么称呼啊？”

被点名的白羽瞳茫然地抬起头看了眼欧阳春，复又把目光移向了展耀。

他的两颊被满嘴的食物塞得鼓鼓的，来不及咽下，嘴角边还带着没擦去的碎屑。

接收到小狼崽的求救信号，展耀开口道：“他叫白羽瞳，是我们门下的一个弟子。”

听到了这个名字的欧阳春玩味的看了看白羽瞳，摸了摸下巴上的长须，喃喃自语道：“不会那么巧吧？”

“欧阳先生有什么不妨直说。” 没有忽略欧阳春一直打量白羽瞳的眼神，展耀不悦的皱起了眉。

”没什么，没什么。”他收回了目光。“只是这位小兄弟和我认识的一位朋友长得很相像，而且她刚好也姓白。”

欧阳春顿了顿，才又开口：“就不知道白兄弟是哪里人了？”

“羽瞳是我在后山捡到的狼孩。无父无母。”

也不知是刻意还是无心，他对长命锁的事情只字不提。

听到了展耀的回答，欧阳春一口气喝干了杯子里的茶，站起来走向了白羽瞳。接着在两人不解的眼神中抓起了他的手，朝他手心里塞了样东西，手劲大得白羽瞳不容拒绝。

“小兄弟要是有心要探寻自己的身世，不妨拿着这个玉扳指去西域转转。说不定会有意外的收获哦。”

他用力的拍了拍白羽瞳的背，把人拍得一个趔趄，差点从椅子上掉下去。

“那我就先走了。”欧阳春随意的朝两人挥了挥手，就转身往大门走去。“就有劳贤侄转告包黑子说我来看过他啦。”

他走得倒也潇洒。

只是那枚玉扳指和他的话却如同一颗石子投入平静的湖面般，泛起了一阵涟漪。

 

“羽瞳。”展耀把那枚玉扳指从白羽瞳手里抽出，放到了桌上。“你想去找你亲生父母吗？”

自从见过欧阳春之后，白羽瞳一整个下午都对着玉扳指怔怔出神，若有所思。晚餐之后更是直接把自己关在了房间里，连晚课都没去。

“我不知道。”他含糊的说着。“可是我想弄明白他们为什么不要我。”

是不是因为他不乖，所以他们宁愿把他丢给一群野狼，也不愿意要他？

展耀见状直接把人揽进怀里，轻拍着他的背安抚的道：“既然他们不要你了，那也没必要再去追究了。”

他亲了亲小狼崽的额头。

“再说了，你还有师兄啊。师兄不会不要你的。”

“嗯，师兄说不找那就不找吧。”

展耀摸了摸他的头，就把还在闷闷不乐的人拉到水盆前，示意他梳洗更衣就寝。等到白羽瞳准备完毕后，他们才一起合衣躺在了床上。

即使过了这么多年，展耀和白羽瞳仍然共用一间寝室，同塌而眠。包拯也曾委婉的表示过六扇门内还有许多空房，白羽瞳喜欢哪间跟他说一声就行，他绝对不会拒绝，但都被展耀以小孩子一个人睡会做噩梦为由一一回拒。久而久之，包拯也就放任他们，撒手不管了。

“师兄，晚安。”

小狼崽抬头亲了下展耀的脸颊，在他怀里调整了个舒服的姿势后就沉沉睡去。

看着白羽瞳恬静的睡颜，展耀心里清楚，即便他嘴上说着不找了，但是心里其实还是有个坎，还是希望能弄个明白吧。

羽瞳，不要怪师兄。不管你的亲生父母是因为什么原因不要你，他展耀都不会放手的。

因为师兄就只有你了...

TBC


	4. 狼崽 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 强x戏份有，注意避雷。

一群花样年华的少女们聚集在一起，传递着只属于她们之间的流言蜚语。

其中粉色罗裙的小师妹压低了声音，像是怕惊扰到过路游魂般的说道：“你们知道吗？雪师姐早上在摘莲子的时候跌进湖里淹死了。”

“不会吧？”淡绿色衣裙，年龄稍大的师姐惊呼：“雪师妹的水性是我们之中最好的，怎么可能会溺死？”

“我也不知道。当时在场的方师姐说了，雪师姐是直勾勾一头栽进水里的，连挣扎都没有。”她有些害怕的拍抚了抚胸口。“捞上来的时候人就没气了，但是脸上还是笑着的。”

粉衣少女的话，勾起了另外一个师姐的记忆，让她心有余悸的开口道：“说到这点，柳师妹前几天摘花做花环的时候不知怎么的，竟然被毒蜂群起围攻。等我们好不容易把毒蜂赶跑，她已经被蜇得面目全非，回天乏术了。”

“是啊，那惨状害我接连做了好几天的噩梦。到现在都不敢去那片花圃呢。”

“你们说会不会是门里最近冲撞了什么大仙啊？不然怎么会接二连三的发生这些事呢？”

“嘘… 别瞎说。” 看起来是她们之中年龄最大的师姐呵责了小师妹，“要是叫人听去了告到师傅那，就有你好受的了。”

“知道了，师姐。师妹会注意的。”小师妹俏皮的吐了吐舌，然后马上转移了话题。

展耀经过的时候，正巧把她们的窃窃私语听了个一清二楚。

他淡淡的瞥了她们一眼，也不作声。只是默默地转了个弯，朝着包拯闭关的内园走去。

就好像死了两个师妹和他没什么关系一样。

不过也是，杨雪和柳湘天天缠着自己的小狼崽嘘寒问暖的，像只怎么赶都赶不走的牛虻，看着都让人心烦。对展耀而言，这两个女人迟早都要死的，他现在不过是早点送她们去见阎王爷罢了。

倏地，他抬起的脚步一顿，像是突然被什么勾起了兴趣般的回过头看了那群师妹一眼，把所有人样貌都记在脑海里之后，才转身离开。

 

 

“师傅。”展耀敲响了房门，等到屋里的人回应了才推门入内。“您找我有什么事吗？”

屋内的包拯正打坐运功，见到展耀进来，也没起身，只是用眼神示意他在另一个蒲团上坐好，才开口道：“杨雪和柳湘的事情你知道了吗？”

被问到的展耀正了正神色，敛起了微笑，说道：“雪师妹和柳师妹都是门里不可多得的好苗子，假以时日必定能够光耀我门，这么英年早逝确实是遗憾了。”

他垂下了头，抿着嘴角，一脸的沉痛惋惜。

“不过师傅你放心，我一定会好好操办两位师妹的身后事，送她们上路，不让她们留下任何遗憾。”

听到了展耀的话，包拯满意的点了点头。对于这个徒弟，他是即心疼又骄傲的。这几年来他醉心于钻研武学修为，门里的大小事物可以说是全权交给他处理，让他忙得都快连休息的时间都没有。不过展耀也可说是不负他所托，不止把所有事情打理的井井有条，对师弟妹们更是不偏不倚的悉心教导，赢得了一众师弟师妹们的爱戴和尊敬。

看来他很快就能把掌门的位子传给他了。

“如果没什么事。”展耀见包拯没有继续开口的打算，就径直的站起了身，行了礼，“那徒儿就先行告退，不打扰师傅修炼了。”

“对了，羽瞳跟你说了吗？”包拯突然想起了白羽瞳晚膳前跟他说的话，出声打断了展耀离开的动作。

“什么？”

展耀有些错愕。

“他说他想离开去西域闯闯。我寻思着羽瞳这孩子也到了该下山历练的年纪了，就答应了他。不过这是他这么多年来第一次离开门里，你作为师兄的多帮衬帮衬吧。”

被包拯这个消息打个措手不及的展耀有些浑噩的离开了，临走前却还不忘把门带上。

看来他还是必须和小孩儿好、好、谈、谈、了。

 

 

白羽瞳有些魂不守舍的戳着眼前的竹简，蘸饱了墨汁的毛笔在竹简上晕染出了一大片的墨色。

他任凭前面的夫子之乎者也的说着，却连一个字也没能听进去。

不久之前，他躲过了展耀，一个人独自探访了包拯，表达了他想下山历练的想法。如他所预料一般，师傅非但没有阻止他，反而还大力的推崇，更称赞了他是个有理想有抱负的人。殊不知，白羽瞳只是想去探寻自己的身世，根本就没有什么仗剑行走江湖的壮志豪情。

他只想一辈子呆在师兄身边。

现在的难题就只剩下该怎么和师兄开口了。他之前已经答应了不再追究，现在却出尔反尔，师兄会生气的吧？

要不他干脆偷偷跑下山，不和师兄说？等他回来的时候师兄估计气也该消了吧？

不行不行。

他用力地摇了摇头。

这样会惹师兄担心的。要是把师兄急出病来就不好了。

他有些头疼的叹了口气。要不是顾及到现在还在上晚课，他早就趴在地上打滚了。

啊，好烦啊！现在只能走一步算一步了。

他扔掉了那根被他搞得脏兮兮的竹简，换上了根新的。只是这枚竹简的命运毫不意外的也和之前的同伴一样，只能被墨汁沾染，最后归于尘土。

坐立难安的熬到了晚课结束，白羽瞳飞快的收拾好东西，头也不回的奔回了卧室里。惹得教书的先生频频摇首叹气。

他的想法很简单，就是在展耀处理完门内的事物回房之前迅速的梳洗完毕然后上床就寝。这样他就可以不用面对师兄，好争取多点时间想对策。

不过天不从人愿，他打开了房门却看到展耀不但已经回来了，还一副已经等了他很久的样子，白羽瞳有些心虚的说道：“师... 师兄，你回来啦。”他挠了挠头。“今天怎么这么早？”

“羽瞳，师兄有话想问你。”

白羽瞳听话的在展耀面前坐好，乖巧的等候发落。

“我今天去见师傅了。”看到小狼崽明显的抖了一下，展耀的口气有些愠怒：“师傅说你想去西域？”

“师兄，我知道错了！”

不管怎么样，先认错就是了。

看到白羽瞳毫不犹豫的认错，展耀反而更生气了。

这孩子就是仗着他宠他，只要一认错他就不舍得再叱责他，所以才会越来越肆无忌惮。

“那你说你错哪了？”

“就… 不应该出尔反尔，说话不算数？”

“不。你错在不应该想要离开我。”

说完，展耀也不给白羽瞳时间做出反应，抓着他胳膊就把人拉了起来往床边拖，接着一把把他摔在了床上。

被摔得七荤八素的白羽瞳挣扎着想要爬起来，却被他按住了。展耀冷着脸说道：“羽瞳，这是你逼我的。”

刺啦一声，他的外裤和亵裤就被展耀用内力撕了个粉碎。白羽瞳长这么大从来没见过他的师兄发这么大火，只能颤抖的伸出手，眼泪在眼眶里打转，拉着他的袖子撒着娇：“师兄不要生羽瞳的气嘛。我真的知道错了。”

要换做平时的展耀，绝对马上把人抱进怀里好好安抚着，一点也不舍得小狼崽受委屈。

只是这次他是铁了心的要占有白羽瞳，让他完完全全属于他。

所以他只是一声不吭的褪去了自己的衣物，然后掰开了白羽瞳的大腿置于臂弯处，就扶着自己早已挺立的男根，对着干涩的穴口一捅到底。

白羽瞳被突然而至的剧痛激得弓起了腰，却又被展耀压了回去，豆大的泪珠一颗颗的往下掉。他拉住了展耀掐着他腰身的手，哽咽的道：“痛... 好痛，师兄，不要了... 羽瞳真的知道... 呜... 知道错了。”

被未经人事的小穴死死卡着的展耀也不好受，没经过润滑扩张的肉穴绞得他生疼。只是为了让身下的人长点记性，好好记住他到底属于谁，展耀也不等他适应，就掐着白羽瞳的腰大开大合的抽插了起来。

“呜… 不… 不要，好疼… 师兄，羽瞳好疼… 呜…哈…”

被人压着狠狠操干着，白羽瞳哭得上气不接下气。他也曾想过要挣扎，以他现在的武学造诣，想要挣脱展耀的桎梏简直易如反掌，怎么也不至于会落得可怜兮兮的搭着展耀的胳膊祈求原谅的地步。但因为害怕伤害到展耀，他也只得作罢。

忽地，深埋在他体内肆虐的肉刃擦过了一点，让他哭喊的声音瞬间变得黏腻了起来。

“师、师兄！”他紧张的抓紧了展耀的胳膊，连指甲陷进了肉里都没发觉。“不要... 那、那里... 不要，好奇怪啊...”

了然于心的展耀拉开了白羽瞳的手置于头顶，五指穿过指缝后十指紧扣。他俯身轻啃着小狼崽的唇珠，舌头趁着人喘息的时候长驱直入，舔过贝齿和上颚，诱惑着他的舌，把人吻得晕乎乎的。下身却也没停歇，一直朝着那一点进攻着，把人撞得都快散架了。原本萎蔫的肉棒也颠颠巍巍的站了起来，肉穴里更是开始分泌出润滑的液体，方便展耀的抽插。

从未被这么对待过的白羽瞳很快的就被吻得喘不过气，他挣扎着撇开头大口的喘息着，后穴跟着呼吸的频率收缩着，把展耀夹得差点缴械投降。

“呜... 哈... 不、不要了... ”他哭喊着。“对、对不起... 师... 哈... 师兄我、我错了...”

没有理会他的求饶，展耀把人拉了起来，让他跨坐在他身上后，就又开始了新一轮的抽插。同时，右手也摸上了白羽瞳身前挺立的肉棒，上下擼动着，让他很快就尖叫着释放在他手里。

“羽瞳。”展耀啃着白羽瞳的唇，喃喃自语的说：“答应我你绝对不会离开我。”

“不… 嗯… 羽瞳，不… 哈… 不会离开的。”

白羽瞳全身都被汗水湿透了，刘海更是被打湿，一络络的黏在了额头上，脸上全是泪痕，整个人被折腾得可怜兮兮的。等到展耀终于释放在他体内的时候，他已经累得说不出话了，连翻身的力气都没有，只能哼哼唧唧的控诉着。

展耀把已经疲软的肉刃从小狼崽体内拔出，失去了阻挡的白浊顺着大腿蜿蜒流下，不意外的掺杂了一丝血色。

他把已经快昏睡的人揽进怀里，梳理了他略显凌乱的头发后，就抱着他沉沉睡去。

TBC


	5. 狼崽 05

展耀讨厌雨天。

尤其是清明时节的雨天。

江南雨季特有的潮湿气候让一切都变得黏糊糊湿哒哒的。就好像连刚呼出口的热气都会在一瞬间凝结成水珠一样，牢牢的黏在皮肤上，钻入四肢百骸。

浓稠得像是没磨好的墨。

如蛭跗骨，挥之不散。

而伴随着雨季而来的，除了连绵不断的雨水和阴冷入骨的寒风之外，还有一些随着风飘散开来，是似而非的冷言风语。

关于展家。

关于他。

轻轻的叹了口气，展耀撑着伞在湖边驻足而立，看着豆大的雨滴砸向湖面后又弹起，挣扎着想要逃离被吞噬的命运，但最后却还是无能为力的被拉扯着沉入湖底，再也分不出是雨水还是湖水。

他知道这一天迟早会来。

或者应该说，他无时无刻不再等待着这一天的到来。

当年，隐藏在背后的黑手肯饶他一条小命，并不是因为包拯以命相护，更不是因为他突然良心发现，怜悯展耀这个无一无靠的孤儿，而是因为他在展家没有找到他想要的东西。而身为展家独苗的他，就是他仅剩唯一的线索了。

十五年了啊。

他冷哼了一声。

倒是比他想象中的还沉得住气。

不过既然对方已经撒下了饵，那他不假装上钩也太对不起他的用心良苦了。

展耀握紧了手中的伞柄，眼神一暗。

是时候，该收网了。

 

 

刚踏入师弟妹们练功的院子的时候，展耀有些错愕的看着眼前的包拯。

奇怪，师傅今天不是闭关吗？怎么会出现在这里？

他恭恭敬敬的对着包拯行了个礼，转身想要去例行检查师弟妹练功的进度，却没想到会被包拯叫住。

“耀儿。”他弹了弹衣袖上不存在的灰尘。“有件事为师想和你谈谈。”

展耀回身直视包拯，沉默的等待着下文。

他早就料到包拯会来找他谈这事。虽然表面上看起来他已经把掌门的责任交付到展耀身上，两耳不闻窗外事。但事实上门里发生的大小事务都逃不过包拯的耳目。

他其实心里门儿清呢。

包拯看着展耀和展启天如出一辙的脸庞，清了清喉咙道：“最近的风言风语，你都别信。都是一些以讹传讹的小道消息罢了。”

“师傅是指展家灭门是冤案这个事吧。”展耀不满的抬高了音量。“我家是冤案怎么就成了不实的小道消息了呢？”

没想到一直都温顺谦让的徒儿会突然发火，包拯也不自觉的开始大声了起来：“你知道为师不是这个意思。”

“那您是什么意思？”展耀愤怒的瞪视着他。“反正展家在您眼里就是大逆不道的乱臣贼子吧！”

就连收留他，估计也是勉为其难的当做积德做善事！

“展耀！”他被展耀气得吹胡子瞪眼的怒吼：“注意你的态度！”

被包拯的话激怒，展耀咬着后牙槽握紧了拳头，指甲深深的掐进手心里。

态度？

什么态度？

他这几年的姿态放得还不够低吗？

见展耀不再说话，包拯摇了摇头，柔声道：“为师知道你心里着急，想要快点为展家翻案。但现在还不是时候，你就再耐心等等吧。”

不是都已经等了十五年了吗？也不急于这一时啊。

他走上前拍了拍展耀的肩膀，把被掐得伤痕累累的手心解救了出来：“反正这段时间里你就好好的待在门里，哪儿都不准去。”

包拯自顾自的说完，也不等展耀回应，就背着手离开。留下了还愤愤不平的展耀和被师徒俩的争吵吓得面面相觑的师弟妹们。

 

 

“师兄，你回来啦！”

一进到房内，展耀就被人扑了个满怀。

揉了揉小狼崽的头，他搂着人在床上坐下。

自从那一夜之后，展耀和白羽瞳都心照不宣的不再提起西域的事。再加上当晚后半夜白羽瞳突然发起了高烧，折腾了一宿，好不容易才退了烧。这让展耀更有理由拒绝包拯让小孩儿去历练的提议。

谁让他家小孩儿身体不好呢。

身为始作俑者的他大言不惭地说道。

“我刚听徐师姐说了，”白羽瞳蹭了蹭展耀。“师兄今天和师傅吵架了？”

他满脸担忧的看着展耀，让被注视的人不自觉的开始柔和了起来。

抱紧了怀里的人，展耀亲了亲他的发旋：“师兄没事的，你不用担心我。”

他复又亲了小孩儿的嘴角，接着说：“羽瞳愿不愿意陪师兄离开门里？”

被问到的人好奇的睁大了双眼：“离开？师兄想要去哪里啊？”

“师兄想要去找欺负我的人算账。”展耀掐了下白羽瞳肉嘟嘟的脸蛋。“羽瞳会帮师兄咬那帮坏人的吧？”

他可是还记得他家小孩儿以前曾信誓旦旦的说要把欺负他的人都统统咬杀的呢。

“嗯！”白羽瞳重重的点了下头。“师兄去哪我去哪。”

他才不会让任何人欺负师兄呢！

于是就在当晚，他们留了封信给包拯，带上了盘缠，就静悄悄的离开了生活了十几年的地方，向着京城出发。

原以为展耀会带着白羽瞳直捣黄龙。但他似乎志不在此，反倒是带着小狼崽一路的游山玩水，足足花了四个多月才到走到了皇城境内。

“羽瞳，你多吃点。”展耀把鱼肉挑好刺之后放进了白羽瞳的碗里。“吃饱了我们就去逛市集，顺便再给你做身新衣裳，然后今晚就在这里过夜吧。”

他的小孩儿这会儿正在长身体，衣服没一会儿就不合身了。

展耀和白羽瞳现在正坐在全京城最有名的嘉兴酒楼二楼的雅座上，桌上摆满了各色山珍海味。单是鱼，就有三到四种做法，更别说是鸡鸭这些普通的菜色了。

白羽瞳把嘴里塞满的食物都咽下后，才学着展耀的动作，把鱼肉里的刺仔仔细细的挑了出来夹给了他：“师兄你也多吃点。你看你最近都瘦了。”

有点好笑的摸了摸小狼崽的头，展耀不着痕迹的打量了坐在角落里，只叫了素面的那两人。

来嘉兴酒楼却只叫了素面？伪装也要伪装得认真点啊。

为了掩人耳目，展耀下山后特意带着白羽瞳绕了点远路，假借游山玩水的名义想摸清一直在暗地里监视着他的势力，但却不得要领。无奈之下，他只好甩开了一直跟着他的人，带着小狼崽直奔京城。

没想到的是，他才刚踏过城门，就又被人盯上了。

只是这两人，看起来和之前的那一帮人不是一路的啊。

所以，这暗潮汹涌的底下到底还有多少势力掺和进去了呢？

收回了目光，展耀看白羽瞳吃得也差不多了，就把一甸银子放在桌上，然后带着人走了。

算了，现在也只能走一步看一步了。

 

 

是夜，展耀和白羽瞳换上了黑色的夜行衣，避开了打更的更夫，朝着一开始就决定好的目的地前进。

早上离开酒楼后，那两人就再也没跟着他们。若不是他们出现的时机太过巧合，展耀都要说服自己是他多心了。

他们一路无声的疾行着，直到到了一道高墙外才停下。

小孩儿有些不解的问道：“师兄我们这是要去哪里啊？”

即使已经奔走了大约一柱香的时间，白羽瞳的呼吸还是平稳如常，反倒是展耀已经开始有些气息不稳。

没有回答白羽瞳的问题，他平复了呼吸后就翻身飞跃围墙，朝着主卧的方向前进，熟悉得好像曾经来过一样。

被抛在后头的小孩儿小声的嘀咕着“师兄你等等我啊”后，也跟着翻墙进去。

等到他终于追上展耀，比他早一步先到的人早已在窗下立定，透过戳穿的纸窗把屋内的情况看得一清二楚。

屋里的人正心神不宁的踱步着。

自从展家的谣言在江湖上传开之后，他就再也没睡过一天的好觉。每每刚入睡不久就会被凄凌的鬼叫声惊醒，久而久之他就越来越不敢合眼。脾气也是与日俱增，任何一点小事都能惹得他大发雷霆，搞得最后连他夫人都受不了他，直接回娘家来个眼不见为净。

“展兄啊展兄，你家的事真的不能怪我啊！谁让你得罪了人呢。”他口中喃喃念道：“看在同僚的份上，每逢初一十五我会多给你烧些纸钱的，你就大人有大量的放过我吧。”

他神神叨叨的朝着窗外拜了一拜，却被闪过的身影吓得大喊：“是谁在外面？！”

本来也没特意隐藏身影的展耀直接破窗而入，对着人微微的颔首：“好久不见了，吴世叔。”

吴德广见来人是展耀，暗自一惊。

当年这孩子被包拯收留的时候他就觉得是个后患，所以一直主张着斩草要除根，只是没想到最后上面的人会放他一条生路。

现在倒好，身后还跟着个面色不善的少年，看这架势恐怕是要上门讨债的了！

“展耀贤侄怎么会突然想来探望世叔呢？”他的声音开始打颤：“这么晚了也不合时宜吧？”

看着吴德广强自镇定的脸，展耀突然觉得好讽刺。

当年他爹可惜吴德广怀才不遇，满腔抱负无处施展，所以处处提携他，帮衬他，甚至把他当作至交看待。

只是没想到一出事，带头抄他家，要把他家满门抄斩的，却也是这个一直对他关怀备至的吴世叔。

可笑他娘当年还天真的打算和吴家定娃娃亲呢。结果人家却一直在背后盘算着怎么算计他们家。

“吴世叔就不用拐弯抹角了。”他嗤笑出声：“我为什么而来，您应该比谁都清楚吧。”

脸色一阵青一阵白的吴德广听到展耀的话，也打算破罐破摔：“一个通敌叛国的罪臣之子也敢在这大放厥词。看在之前的情份上，我就不和你计较了，贤侄请回吧，不然我就要叫人来把你拿下了。”

没有理会对方的虚张声势，展耀向前跨了一步：“世叔难道不想知道，我为什么没有照着你们的意思直奔户部尚书府，反而先来找你吗？”

见对方脸色一变，展耀料想他猜的果然不错。

原本一开始，谣传只说了展家的事情是冤案，展启天不过是个替罪羔羊，却没指出任何涉案人士。只是不知道从什么时候开始，谣言传着传着，却突然变成了户部尚书是知情者。因此在和包拯详谈之后，展耀决定来京城一探究竟。只是为了掩人耳目，让人放下戒心，好让师傅能继续暗地里调查，他和包拯才会在人前演出争吵出走的那一幕。

毕竟门里有多少他们按插进去的眼线，大家都心知肚明。

“胡说八...”

“世叔这几天都没睡好，现在应该很累吧？”他打断了吴德广的话。“为什么不好好休息一下呢？”

吴德广突然觉得很累，眼皮沉重得快张不开，意识也开始模糊。他看着展耀的嘴一开一合的说着什么，却一个字也没能听进去。恍惚中，那张脸也渐渐的和展启天重合，让他一时间分不清站在他面前的到底是展耀，还是展启天的冤魂。

确认人已经被他控制住了，展耀才接着问道：“当年的幕后黑手是谁？他到底想要从展家得到什么？”

吴德广先是一顿，接着摇了摇头，嘴巴一开一合的，愣是吐不出一个字。

见状，展耀只好加大了控制的力度：“说吧，说出来就能好好休息了。”

“我... 不... 知道。”他冷汗直流，抖得有点像筛糠。“我、我什么...都不知道。”

察觉出他是真的不知道，展耀只得换个方式：“那你们是怎么联络的？”

“下达任务的信笺会被人留在书房里。只要完成了就能得到我想要的东西。”

而抄了展家的奖励就是让他连升两级成为了吏部尚书。

“既然如此，那你也没什么价值了。羽瞳...”

他语音未落，原本一直安静的站在他身后发呆的白羽瞳突然抽出了刀。接着手起刀落，吴德广的首级就骨碌碌的滚落在地。溅起的血喷洒在他的身上脸上，让他宛如地狱里执行惩罚的恶鬼。

展耀拿出了手绢轻柔的擦着白羽瞳的脸，直到所有血迹都被仔细的擦干净了才开口道：“羽瞳好乖。”

他一把火把所有的东西烧得一干二净，然后牵着白羽瞳大摇大摆的从大门走了出去。

看来吴德广只是幕后黑手的一枚棋子，或者说是炮灰更为恰当。

线索，断了啊。

接下来该怎么办呢？

TBC


	6. 狼崽 06

自展耀一把火把吴府烧个精光之后已经过去了好几天。

这些天，他一直带着白羽瞳在京城里瞎逛。表面上看起来是带着小狼崽体验一下各种新奇有趣的小玩意儿，实际上却是想藉由这个机会，一探潜伏在深处的暗潮涌动。

可惜的是，这么多天下来，吴德广的死愣是一点水花都没激起。让原想借此机会引蛇出洞的展耀开始有些心浮气躁。

师傅那也没传来什么新进展。难道他们又要无功而返了吗？

他有些挫败的摇了摇头。

算了，别想那么多了。船到桥头自然直。

在对方沉不住气露出破绽之前，他还是别轻举妄动，以免打草惊蛇。

前边目不转睛的看着江湖人士耍着杂技卖药的白羽瞳一点也没有感受到展耀的苦恼，在表演者又吐出个大火球后兴奋地对着展耀大喊：“师兄你看！他会喷火诶！”

好神奇啊！到底是怎么做到的？

展耀无精打采的瞥了还在卖力表演的人一眼，沉声道：“羽瞳回来。不要靠那么近，危险。”

趁着人不注意，已经快蹿到人群前端的小孩儿吐了吐舌头，马上乖乖的回身牵起了展耀的手：“师兄怎么了吗？这几天都闷闷不乐的？”

望着白羽瞳亮晶晶的眸子里自己一脸苦大仇深的倒影，展耀脸色一变。

他有表现得这么明显吗？竟然连羽瞳都察觉到了。

勉强的牵起了嘴角，他一语不发的看着白羽瞳有些担忧的神色，思绪却早已飘到九霄云外去了。

之前给小孩儿做的新衣裳估计已经好了，趁着天色还早赶快去取了吧。

展耀风马牛不相及的想着。

他有些心不在焉的牵着白羽瞳离开，还没玩尽兴的孩子恋恋不舍的一步三回头。但不论是展耀还是白羽瞳，谁都没有注意到拥挤的人群里赫然站着之前嘉兴酒楼里遇见的那两人。而且看样子，已经监视了他们不少时间了。

 

白羽瞳穿着刚做好的衣服在他面前转了个圈，合身的衣裳衬得他是越发的气宇轩昂。连见识过各色才子美人的掌柜都忍不住赞不绝口，连连称赞。

把小孩儿夸得脸都涨红了，只能支支吾吾的往他身后躲。

展耀满意的看着眼前的人。

不愧是京城最有名的布坊，料子和做工都是上乘的。唯一美中不足的是，不知道从什么时候开始，他家小孩儿就只愿意穿白色的衣服，任他怎么连哄带骗的都不肯换其他颜色，让他有些纳闷。不是说不好看，其实白羽瞳人如其名的异常适合白色，就是看久了会让他觉得有些单调。

明明小时候什么颜色都穿的啊，真是儿大不由娘...啊、呸，是不由师兄了。

“师兄。”被夸得有些窘迫的白羽瞳拉了拉他的衣袖。“我们快走吧。”

再被夸下去，他都要找个地缝钻进去了。

展耀憋着笑，取出钱袋付了银子：“好啦好啦，我们走吧。”

唉，这孩子真是越大越不经逗。再不收手等一下要是惹得人生气了，他还要花力气去哄，那就太得不偿失了。

从布庄出来后，他们就直接出了城门朝南边走去。

昨天晚膳时，他俩和客栈里的小二聊了一会儿。在他的热情推荐下，展耀和白羽瞳决定今天下午去城郊南边的雨燕山上踏踏青。

雨燕山，因万燕于雨后飞跃山顶而闻名天下。因此即使和其他名山大川相比较下，山上的风景确实略显逊色了些，但也抵挡不住众人前仆后继的在雨后登山，期望能再一次见到万燕齐飞的壮观场景。再加上半山腰上还有座百年古寺，每逢初一十五去进香的夫人小姐们也不少，倒还真把进山的路挤得水泄不通。

小孩儿有些无聊的走在展耀身后，用刚捡到的树枝拍打着山路两旁的花草树木自娱自乐着。

他还真搞不懂这些花花草草有啥好看的，和门里后山比起来简直差天差地，也就师兄还能看得津津有味了。

小狼崽朝着展耀的背影做了个鬼脸，幼稚的举动没能引起展耀的注意，反倒把他自己给逗乐了。

他状似无意的朝后瞥了一眼。

而且从进山开始，就有一群人一直保持着距离的跟着他们。就连展耀脱离了主干道路转而走进旁边的小道后也没有离开，反而还趁机缩短了距离。

白羽瞳大略的算了下。

后面一个，树上一个，左右各一个，一共四个人。

不知道师兄葫芦里卖的是什么药啊？都被跟了这么久了也不见他有任何反应。没道理他都发现了，师兄还会没察觉啊？

他快步走向前贴近了展耀：“师兄，后面...”

展耀伸出食指按压在唇上，做了个噤声的手势后朝白羽瞳点了点头表示他知道了，就继续往树林深处走去。

被晾在原地的白羽瞳瘪了瘪嘴，再次追上了已经走远了的展耀，和他并肩走着。

反正天大的事都有师兄在，他怕什么呢。

两人继续沉默的走着，直到走到了片人烟罕至的空地后，展耀才停下了脚步，沉声道：“诸位找展某有什么事吗？”

他声音里蕴含着充沛的内力，一出声就惊飞了正在树上休息的鸟儿，让整个树林瞬间充斥着此起彼伏的鸣叫声。

隐藏在暗处的人见行迹败露，也不再费事躲藏，直接从隐身处闪身而出。

为首的人背着两把小斧，对着展耀抱拳行礼：“我家主人想请展公子到府一叙，还望公子赏脸，不要为难办事的人。”

展耀嗤笑出声：“你家主子排场还真大啊，展某真是受宠若惊。”

四个人，除了刚开口的人之外，还有两个人拿着刀堵在了他和白羽瞳两侧，把退路都封死了。树上还有一个人拿着弓箭正瞄准着，准备随时把他俩射成肉串。

看这架势，他要是敢说句不，他们估计绑也会把他绑去。

只是是不是全须全尾就有待考量了。

他耸了耸肩。

不过乖乖听话从来就不是他展耀的作风。况且宴无好宴，这次要是受制于人，那他接下来的每一步都会被人牵着鼻子走了。

对方见展耀不为所动，直接取下了背后的小斧，厉声道：“既然展公子敬酒不吃吃罚酒，那就别怪我们不客气了。”

反正主子只说要活的，没说不能缺胳膊少腿。

他对着其他人大喊：“都给我上！展耀必须留活口，另一个要是碍事就给我杀了。”

两侧的杀手收到命令后马上欺身上前，其中高个的那个一个跨步，横刀劈向了白羽瞳，把人逼得只能往右侧跳开，接着就和他缠斗了起来。而另一个则按兵不动的观察着展耀，以防他上前和白羽瞳联手。

看样子是打算逐一击破。

展耀不疾不徐的看着打斗中的两人。他对白羽瞳的实力非常有信心，毕竟从去年开始，整个六扇门里已经没有及的上他的对手了。甚至连包拯都亲口承认，只要再过个两三年，就连他也未必能在白羽瞳手上讨得好处。

就这一眨眼的时间里，他们已经过了不下五、六招。对方的攻势被白羽瞳一一瓦解，小狼崽狠辣的手段把人逼得有些狼狈，已不见之前的游刃有余 。

活该，谁让你之前看着小孩儿年纪小就掉以轻心。

他堪堪的躲过白羽瞳角度刁钻的一剑，朝着树上的人使了个眼色。

树上的人心领神会，马上瞄准了白羽瞳。阴鸷的眼神锁定住他的身影，沉住气等待着，让展耀看了暗自心惊。

他想加入战局，但又不想过早的暴露了自己的实力，只能期望白羽瞳能独自扛下两个人的围攻。

很快，对方特意露出个破绽，引诱着白羽瞳攻击。而缺少实战经验的小孩儿不疑有他，马上顺着对方心意抬剑刺向那处，却被破空而出的箭声惊扰。条件反射下，他马上回身格挡，把后背暴露在敌方面前。

展耀见状大喊：“羽瞳，小心后面！”

他抽出围在腰上的鞭子，抬手一挥就把飞驰而至的箭矢扫落。接着手腕一番，带着倒刺的鞭子就犹如灵蛇般的直击高个子的面门，把人逼得只能向后翻去，狼狈的滚了几圈。

这要是被刮到，肯定得褪层皮。

而一直监视着展耀的人被这一变故惊得目瞪口呆，等他终于回过神，眼前的人早已踏着诡异的步伐，和白羽瞳汇合。

展耀紧贴着小孩儿的后背，讽刺道：“贵主人的待客之道还真让展某人叹为观止啊！”

他打算拖延下时间，好找出施展摄魂术的最好时机。毕竟刚刚只是运气好，把他们打了个措手不及。等下要真对上了，以展耀的武艺，估计只能被人压着打。只是对方好像铁了心的要速战速决，也不和他废话，稍作整顿后就再次欺身而上。

没办法之下，他和白羽瞳只能再次硬接下两个人的攻击，还要提防时不时突然出现的冷箭，和后面还没动手的领头人。很快展耀就被打得应接不暇，好几次还是靠着白羽瞳的营救才躲过一劫。

再这样下去不是办法啊。现在羽瞳还能和他们打得难分难舍，但是时间一久，体力也会不支，到时候他们就只能束手就擒了。

展耀沉着应对着眼前的敌人，头脑里还飞速的想着对策，也因此没注意到原本一直沉默的站在后尾的领头人突然身形一晃，一瞬间就冲到了他身后，手里的斧头直接朝着他持鞭的右手斜劈下去。眼看着展耀就快闪躲不及，一直分神注意着他的白羽瞳大喊一声：“师兄，快躲开！”

他飞身推开了展耀，斧头从他右肩划过，直直没入左腰处才收住了去势。喷涌而出的鲜血染红了白羽瞳新做的白衣。

像他娘一样。

展耀扑上前接住了白羽瞳如断线的风筝般跌落的身体。小狼崽在他怀里疼得直抽气，却倔强的不肯掉泪。

他抱着脸上毫无血色的白羽瞳，目眦欲裂，咬牙切齿的对着他们一字一句的说道：“你、们、都、该、死！”

听到这句话的领头人倏地一顿，接着突然反手抛出了手中的小斧，正中了弓箭手的面门，把他连人带斧的劈进了身后的树里。

矮个的杀手见头儿突然杀了自己人，有点难以置信的开口：“头、头儿，你这是怎么了？”

不会中邪了吧？

领头人两眼无神的瞥了他一眼，二话不说的用手里剩下的斧头劈向了他，直接把他劈得身首异处。

接连遭遇变故，高个的杀手也察觉出不对劲。他摆出了防御的姿势，戒备的盯着头儿。只是还没等他做出反应，领头人已经再次挥斧砍向了他。

实力的悬殊，再加上领头人不要命的打法，他很快就被逼得节节败退，身上的伤口也跟着越来越多。一个不留神，他突然被脚底下的树根绊了一下，吓了一跳的他赶忙稳住身形，才刚想要举手格挡，却已为时已晚。领头人的斧头已经砍到他胸前，直接把他劈成了两半。

死不瞑目。

连杀了三个人之后，领头人表情呆滞的抽出了斧头，眼睛眨都没眨就直接把利刃抵在自己咽喉处，接着一划，鲜血喷涌而出，身体直勾勾的跌在了高个子的身上。

而在一旁的展耀却像是全然置身事外一般，完全不理会他们的自相残杀，眼里只有呼吸逐渐微弱，意识不清的白羽瞳。

“羽瞳，别怕，”他手忙脚乱的想要把血止住。“师兄在。”

但是不管他怎么努力，鲜血就是止不住，很快的就把白衣染成一片血色。

“羽瞳，撑着点，不要抛下我。”

白羽瞳苍白的小脸渐渐的和他娘融合。

他哽咽着：“不要再留下我一个人。”

就在这时候，两道重叠的声音突兀的响起，打断了展耀的动作：“我们来帮你吧。”

他猛地抬头，发现是嘉兴酒楼里跟着他的那两人。

他们想干嘛？！

展耀抱紧了怀里的白羽瞳，戒备的看着他们。

其中一个人见此开口道：“你放心。”

另一个接着说下去：“我们不是坏人。”

然后他们一起开口，仿佛二重唱一般：“如果你不相信，可以看看这个。和白少爷的长命锁一样吧。”

他们手里一人拿着一个长命锁。除了锁上的名字变成丁慧兰和丁兆兰以外，其余都和白羽瞳那枚一模一样。

尤其是那个罕见的火焰图腾。

将信将疑的把白羽瞳交了出去，看着其中一个不知道是大丁还是小丁的人出手封住了小狼崽周身的要穴，接着拿出一把药粉撒在了伤口上，血才渐渐的止住了。

他松了一口气，才觉得浑身都疼，尤其是后脑勺一抽一抽的，让他眼前一阵发黑。

看样子摄魂术也不是没有副作用的。

听着白羽瞳慢慢回稳的呼吸，展耀放任自己向后倒去，直接跌入了无边的黑暗里。

TBC


	7. 狼崽 07

当僧侣们那宛如催命一般的诵经声传入展耀耳里时，距离他昏迷那刻起已经过了大约五个时辰。

他痛苦的呻吟着，眉头紧皱，揉着太阳穴摇摇晃晃的从床上坐起。

这是哪？

用力的甩了甩头，他刚清醒的脑袋还带着些茫然。屋里燃烧着的线香让他不适的皱起了鼻头。

他的头为什么会那么痛？

展耀敲了敲胀疼的脑袋，眼睛还没睁开就下意识的伸手去拉一旁的白羽瞳，却没想到会扑了个空，人也瞬间清醒了大半。

羽瞳呢？！

他猛地记起了昏迷前发生的事，头脑一个激灵，赶忙起身想下床去找白羽瞳，不料刚恢复知觉的手脚却不听使唤，害他被盖在身上的棉被给绊了一跤，差点从床上掉下去，摔个狗吃屎。

刚巧走进来打算看看展耀情况的丁兆蕙正好瞧见这一幕，吓得他马上冲上前扶住了展耀摇摇欲坠的身体，确认了人没事后才松了一口气：“展少侠现在还没完全复原，万事还是要小心为上的好。”

开玩笑，这位可是贵客。要真摔出个好歹来，大小姐会把他削死的。

浑浑噩噩中突然被人拽着，展耀心一惊，还没回过神来，身体倒先下意识的进行反击。只见他手腕一番，五指呈爪，就朝着来人的咽喉袭去。只是还没等他靠近，就被对方眼疾手快的抓住了。

差点血溅三尺的人咽了咽口水，心有余悸的开口道：“展少侠，你冷静一点啊。”

这要是被抓到，他就真的呜呼哀哉了。

展耀干瞪着对方，挣扎着想要甩开抓着自己的人却无果，只能开口沉声问道：“你是谁？”

他的声音沙哑干涩，仿佛被砥砺磨过一样。

发现展耀似乎已经冷静下来了，对方想也没想就放开了他，接着拿过一旁的茶壶给展耀倒了杯温茶：“我叫丁兆蕙，展少侠可以叫我小丁，然后我哥当然就是大丁啦！ ”

他笑着对展耀示好，摇晃着手里的茶杯表示自己没有威胁性，让他放心，先喝口水润润喉。但对方却还是一脸警惕的看着他，一点也没有要接过茶杯的意思。

“羽瞳呢？”他难受的咳了声，“你们把他藏哪儿了？”

小丁见对方一点也不领情，只能无奈的瘪了瘪嘴，把茶杯塞进展耀手里后，也给自己倒了一杯，小口小口的慢慢喝着：“我家小少爷没什么大碍了，我哥和大小姐现在正陪着他呢。”

我家小少爷？

才回过神的展耀琢磨着小丁对白羽瞳的称呼。

谁你家小少爷了？

他握紧了手中的茶杯。

白羽瞳他这辈子只能，也只会是他展耀一个人的。

他见小丁毫无顾忌的喝干了杯子里的茶，接着又再给自己倒了一杯，才小心翼翼的嗅了嗅手中的茶水，轻轻的抿了一小口，让温热的茶水滋润过干哑的喉咙。等他再次开口时，声音已恢复如常：“多谢丁兄出手相助，展某身体已无大碍。只是在下实在有点担心我师弟的情况，还烦请丁兄指路羽瞳所在之处了。”

他必须快点找到白羽瞳然后离开这里。在对方敌友不明的情况下，多呆一刻，就多一分危险。

展耀挣扎着想要下床，却被小丁一把按了回去。

他接过展耀手里的杯子，帮他掖好被角，笑笑道:“这点展少侠就不必担忧了，我哥会照顾好他的。而且小少爷现在还在昏睡当中，少侠即使见了人，也不能做什么啊。依我看，您倒不如在这好好的修养生息才是上策，正所谓留得青山在，哪怕——”

眯着眼睛盯着三番四次阻扰自己的小丁，展耀决定不再理会他的喋喋不休，径直翻身下床打算越过他往屋外走，却没料到会被人按着肩膀，直接压得动弹不得。

“喂喂，”被打断的小丁不满的囔囔: “我话还没说完呢，展少侠这是要去哪儿呢？”

这也太没礼貌了吧？亏他还怕他无聊，特意留下来陪他聊天解闷。他倒好，不感激他也就算了，还一点也不领情，真是好心被驴踢。

被人压制着，展耀愤恨的咬着后牙槽，内里暗暗的运气，打算用内力震开小丁放在他肩膀上的手，却不想才刚把内力运到肩膀处，就被另一道无形的力给引走了。两股真气顺着经脉，一路飞速的运行回丹田，不到一柱香的时间就完成了一个小周天的修行。

展耀目瞪口呆的看着眼前的人。

他怎么也没想到看起来相貌平平的小丁武学造诣竟然如此惊人。

还真是人不可貌相啊。

有点不服输的想要再次运气和小丁抗衡。只是他才刚刚气凝丹田，都还没开始蓄力，就被一道敲门声打断了。

站在门口的丁兆兰有些无奈的看着对质中的两人。

他不用想也知道一定是小丁爱整人的老毛病又犯了，正逗着展耀玩呢。

瞪了他一眼，看人心虚的把手放开后，他才转头对着展耀说道:“小少爷刚刚醒了，吵着要见你。所以大小姐让我来带你过去。”

他没说的是，刚醒来的白羽瞳整个精力旺盛，一点也没有重伤之后应有的虚弱，反而吵着闹着非要见展耀不可。他也是眼看快哄不住了，才赶快过来把人请过去。

这要是让小少爷把刚愈合的伤口又给弄裂了，大小姐一心疼，却舍不得对人发脾气，到时候这气还不是要出在他们兄弟两身上。

他们怎么就这么惨呢？

听到白羽瞳醒了想见他，展耀也顾不上其他事，掀了被子就往外走，连自己只穿了件单衣也没察觉。还是他身后的小丁提醒了，他才记起，赶忙把衣服给穿好。

一踏出房门，映入展耀眼里的是一片修剪得宜的竹林。看着林里花草树木的长势和越发清晰的诵经声，他估摸着他们现在应该是在雨燕山的那座古寺里。

沿途遇到的僧侣们都恭恭敬敬的和大小丁行礼，这让他更加好奇这两兄弟和他们口中的大小姐的身份了。

不过不管他们是谁，都别妄想能从他身边带走白羽瞳。

他不动声色的打量着这座古寺，把来的路牢牢地记在脑海里，以备不时之需。

一直走在前头的小丁见展耀沉默不语，终于按耐不住好奇的回头问道：“展少侠是怎么认识我们家小少爷的？”

虽然心里不大高兴小丁对白羽瞳的称呼，但展耀面上还是保持着和善的微笑：“羽瞳是我在后山找到的。”

也许，他可以借此机会从大小丁口里探出一点羽瞳的身世。

“他好像是被狼养大的。”他摸了摸衣领，“我捡到他的时候他正好和狼群走散了。”

小丁咋咋呼呼的惊叹：“小少爷竟然没被狼吃掉，还被养大了？！太神奇了。”

展耀莞尔一笑：“羽瞳的运气确实一直都很好。所以这次才能有幸遇见丁兄，逢凶化吉。”

他开始把话题往他们身上绕去：“不过，丁兄看起来不像是京城人啊？”

“对！”小丁不疑有他，“我们是西域来的。”

西域？

难道和欧阳春有关系？

他再次摸了摸衣领：“那怎么会那么碰巧的在这里救了我们师兄弟呢？”

小丁用力的拍了拍展耀的肩膀，把人拍的差点往前扑，哈哈大笑的说道：“才不是碰巧！我们跟着你们——”

就在小丁快口无遮拦的把事情全盘托出的时候，大丁突然出声打断了他的话:“我们到了。”

他们现在正站在一道雕花繁复的木门前。大丁走上前，毕恭毕敬的敲了下门，朗声道：“大小姐，我们带展少侠来了。”

门里一道清脆悦耳的女声应声响起：“进来吧。”

得到了回应，大丁这才推开了门，领着展耀进屋后，就和小丁一起退了出去，留下他独自一人往内厅走去。

屋内的装饰虽然低调朴素，但展耀不难看出，这些东西不但做工精细，雕工精美，甚至连所用的材料也都是上上之选，绝对不是一座寺庙应有之物。

他每一步都走得如履薄冰，生怕又起什么变故。

刚刚大丁是特意打断小丁，不让他透露更多讯息的。

而且不知道是不是之前用力过猛的原因，现在摄魂术好像有点失灵。即使在刚来的路上他不断地透过摸衣领来加强暗示，但大小丁看起来还是不为所动。

难道真有人能不受摄魂术影响？

他又向前走了几步。

直到掀起内厅的门帘，看到了坐在床上，除了脸色还有点苍白外，其他都还好的小孩儿后，他一直悬着的心才稍稍放下。

“羽瞳。”他快步走向前去，“师兄来了。”

听到展耀的声音，小狼崽放下了手中的汤药，马上就想冲下床扑向他，却被坐在床边的红衣女子阻止了：“羽瞳乖，先把药喝完。你师兄不会不见的。”

“我不要。”白羽瞳嘟囔着：“我就要师兄。”

被呛了的女子脸上有点挂不住，又不能凶个病号，只能捧着汤碗不知如何是好。

见此的展耀只是温柔的从她手里接过还在冒着热气的碗，对着美艳的女子柔声说道：“我来吧。我家羽瞳爱干净，不喜欢外人碰他。”

他特意加重了“外人”两字，让女子脸色一阵青一阵红的，好不精彩。

“还好吗？”展耀坐到了床边，“伤口还疼不疼？”

他随意的看了眼手里那一口没动的汤药。

很好，看来羽瞳不吃来历不明的食物的习惯还在。

“师兄，”小狼崽轻轻的拉了拉展耀的衣袖，“你没事吧？”

这傻孩子，到底是谁有事啊？

他伸手揉了揉小狼崽的头，轻声细语的哄着，完全忽略一旁坐着的人:“师兄没事。倒是你 ，伤口还疼不疼啊？”

小狼崽头摇得像拨浪鼓，刚想开口和展耀撒娇，却在瞥见女子有点难过的表情后，有点犹豫的对他说道:“师兄，这位姐姐说她是我的亲姐姐。”

上次他只是刚有寻亲的想法，就惹得师兄不高兴了。现在自称他亲姐姐的人都找上门了，师兄会不会又生他的气啊？

他有些害怕的捉紧了展耀的衣袖。

“我知道了。”展耀轻拍白羽瞳的手，安抚他后，才把注意力放到了另一个人身上，“不知姑娘如何称呼？”

发现这两人终于把注意力放到自己身上，她站了起来，对展耀行了个礼：“我是西域拜火教圣女，白磬堂。白羽瞳的亲姐姐。”

她的眼神从展耀揽在白羽瞳腰上的手一路延伸到被白羽瞳拉着的袖子上：“多谢展少侠这些年对吾弟的照顾。”

“羽瞳是我师弟，照顾他是应该的。只是——”展耀话锋一转，“白姑娘要怎么证明羽瞳是你亲弟弟呢？”

早就料到他会有此一问，白磬堂不慌不忙的回答道：“羽瞳带着的长命锁，上面刻着的是拜火教特有的火焰图腾，是只有我们白家人才会有的。”

她停顿了下，观察着两人的反应：“你若还是不信，我也可以滴血认亲。”

展耀看着急于证明自己的白磬堂，淡定自若的笑而不语。反倒是他怀里的小狼崽坐不住了，急急忙忙的问道：“既然你是我姐姐，那你能不能告诉我，当年为什么要抛下我？”

为什么让他一个人流浪了那么久也不去找他？

面对白羽瞳急切的眼神，白磬堂垂下了目光，深吸了一口气后，才把当年的故事娓娓道来。

原来，当年白羽瞳刚满周岁的时候，拜火教内发生了一场规模庞大，牵扯甚广的叛乱。他爹白允文为了保护妻子和幼小的儿子，只得将他们母子两送回白母娘家避难，等待内乱平息后才接回。而那时候的白磬堂已经是拜火教圣女，所以必须坐镇教内，不得离开。

他们没想到的是，不知是谁走漏了风声，被反叛势力得知逃亡路线，竟连夜派人追杀他们母子。等到白允文接到消息赶到现场的时候，就只来得及替他红颜薄命的妻子收尸了，而小儿子也不知所踪。

“我们一直以为你已经死了。”她揩去眼角的泪，“直到几个月前欧阳春告诉我说，他在六扇门里看到个和我长得很像的人后，我们才重燃了希望。”

她抬眸直视白羽瞳：“只是我们左等右等，却等不到你来寻，只好亲自来找你了。也是你命不该绝，刚好遇上了去山里捡柴火的大小丁，才——。”

“白姑娘，”展耀打断了白磬堂的话，“羽瞳大病初愈，需要多加休息，今天就到此为止吧。”

白磬堂的话里，有几分真，几分假，又隐藏了多少没说，这点展耀和她都心知肚明。

“那好吧，”看着展耀怀里已经开始打盹的白羽瞳，白磬堂虽心有不甘，也只能退让，“就不打扰羽瞳休息了。”

她依依不舍的看了白羽瞳一眼，才起身缓缓的离开，把房间留给了展白二人。

TBC


	8. 狼崽 08

白磬堂推门而入的时候，白羽瞳正对着窗外的竹林发呆，整个人散发着闷到发慌，想出去玩的气息。

看起来像只被遗弃的小狗，可怜兮兮的。

不过这也没办法，饶是小狼崽拥有堪比野兽的恢复力，那道斜跨了整个后背的伤口还是让他卧床修养了将近一个月。

在这段时间里，白磬堂为了弥补之前缺失的亲情，可说是把人捧在了手心里，要星星不给月亮的好生伺候着。不单每天来陪他聊天解闷，她派人从各地收刮回来的珍奇古玩也快把整个房间堆满了，就怕这个小祖宗觉得无聊。可这也苦了每天被差遣的丁氏两兄弟和被她横插入中间的展耀。

还好的是，昨天大夫问诊后，已经准许白羽瞳下床走动了。

“羽瞳，”她轻唤了声，“过来看看姐姐给你买了什么。”

她打开了手里的油纸包 ，拿出了一件纯白的衣服:“这可是皇帝御用的织造缝制的衣服，我啊，还是托了关系和大价钱才弄到的呢。”

不过看到成品后，白磬堂觉得花再多的力气都值得。

果然还是只有皇帝用的东西才配得上她家羽瞳。

白羽瞳三步两步的跳下床蹦到她面前，接过衣服甜甜的说道:“谢谢姐姐。”

白磬堂被他的举动吓了一跳，赶忙扶着人，上上下下的都检查了一遍，确保人没事后才小声呵斥道:“你小心点啊，别把伤口弄裂了。”

到时候受苦的还不是他自己。

知道自己吓着了亲姐姐，白羽瞳扯着白磬堂的衣袖撒娇:“对不起嘛，姐姐”

对于这个失而复得的弟弟，她是怎么也生气不起来的，只能伸手蹂躏着白羽瞳的头来解气。

“羽瞳，”她随口一问:“你为什么只穿白色的衣服啊？”

“因为白色好看啊！”他说，“而且白色脏了也容易看出来。”

最重要的是，师兄捡到他的时候，穿的就是一袭白衣，漂亮得仿佛仙子一般。

白磬堂其实也不在意问题的答案，她拿回了白羽瞳手里抱着的衣服，在他面前摊开:“羽瞳把衣服换上给姐姐看吧。”

“好。”

展耀回来的时候，白羽瞳刚换好衣服，正坐在桌前和白磬堂聊着西域的奇闻异事。

小狼崽两眼放光，拉着亲姐姐好奇的问东问西，看得出对西域不同于中原的风土民情异常向往。

向往的让展耀恨得牙痒痒。

“羽瞳和姐姐再聊什么啊？”他笑着说，“聊的那么起劲？”

白羽瞳看见展耀回来，马上乖巧的给他倒了杯茶。刚想开口岔开这个话题，却被一旁的白磬堂抢了先:“我和羽瞳在聊西域的事情呢。他离开家乡那么久，也是时候该回去看看了。再说爹爹对他也甚是想念。所以我们打算等他身体好了些就启程回家。展少侠要是不介意，也可以和我们一同前往。”

白磬堂志在必得的神情让展耀恨不得当场撕碎她的嘴脸。只是碍于小狼崽还在，他也不好发作，只得皮笑肉不笑的说道:“谢谢白姑娘的邀请。只是我和羽瞳还有要事在身，估计一时半会儿也走不开，您的好意我们只能心领了。”

说完，他两都没再开口，气氛顿时僵硬尴尬了起来。

一旁的白羽瞳忐忑不安的抓紧了衣服下摆，眼神在展耀和白磬堂之间来回流转。

不知道为什么，他老觉得师兄不喜欢他亲姐姐。可明明展耀对白磬堂依旧客客气气，笑脸迎人的啊。

“师，师兄，”他打断了两人间的暗潮汹涌，“你今天去哪儿了？”

不再理会白磬堂，展耀看向白羽瞳，整个人的气势在转头的那瞬间突然柔和了起来。明明是一样的笑脸，但小狼崽就是能够明显的看出不同。

“师兄去给你买包子和糖葫芦啊，”他说，“而且中秋节快到了，城里今晚有灯会。你准备准备，师兄带你出去走走透透气。”

“万岁！”听到能出去玩，小狼崽高兴得举双手欢呼，却突然想起一旁坐着的白磬堂。他不好意思的挠挠头，对人开口道:“那个，姐姐你——”

要不要一起去啊？

白羽瞳想叫白磬堂和他们一起去，但又怕这么做会惹展耀不开心，邀请的话被他硬生生的掐断，卡在喉咙里，不上不下的。

白磬堂看出了他的窘迫，贴心的给他找了个台阶，说:“姐姐今晚有事，就不去了。你们好好玩，小心身体，注意安全。”

她语音刚落，还打算再说些什么提点白羽瞳的时候，就听见大小丁在呼喊她，似乎有什么急事。因此，白磬堂只得起身和展白二人道别，退出屋外，领着大小丁往寺院深处走去。

他们一路上专挑无人的小径来走，避开了寺庙里无处不在的耳目，直到进入一间无人的禅室后，她才开口说道:“说吧，有什么事？”

大小丁面面相觑，两人支支吾吾良久后，才决定由大丁开口:“长老会那里来消息了，说是圣女离教太久，怕惹火神震怒，降下天罚。所以希望您即日启程返回教内。”

他一口气把话说完，接着小心翼翼的观察着白磬堂的反应。生怕一个不小心，又惹得脾气阴晴不定的大小姐生气，和长老会硬抗了起来。

真搞不懂那群老顽固们都一把年纪了，怎么还怕这怕那的。

固步自封。

“嗯...” 白磬堂沉吟着，“既然如此，那小丁就和我一起回去吧，大丁你留下来继续暗中保护羽瞳，留意展耀。”

她接着道:“记住，一定要藏好了，别让展耀发现。”

这个人绝对没有表面上看来的纯良无害。

这一个月来，他天天早出晚归的。白磬堂也曾派人暗中跟着他，想搞清楚他在策划些什么，却每每被他发现甩开。所以到现在，她还是没能摸清展耀的目的。

她暗忖着。

不过不管他的目的是什么，要是敢伤害羽瞳一根汗毛，她白磬堂是绝对不会放过他的。

小丁发现白磬堂并没有生气，才壮着胆子地问道:“既然我们已经找到小少爷了，为什么不直接把他带回去啊？”

明明教主大人对小少爷也是想念的紧。

“你懂什么！”大丁呵斥他，“别乱说话。”

“我没乱说啊，就直接扛回去就好了啊，小少爷也没说不想跟我们走啊！”

“你这个笨蛋！”

大丁恨铁不成钢的看着和他长得一模一样，智商却永远跟不上的双胞胎弟弟，刚想继续骂人，却被白磬堂抬手打断了:“小丁，你忘记了吗？我们这次出来的目的，除了是要寻找羽瞳之外，还要探查教里失窃依已久的圣书——摄魂术的下落。”

她和展白二人说的故事其实句句属实，绝无半句虚言。只是她同时也隐瞒了很多细节没说罢了。

当年那场叛乱，就是因为圣书失窃，长老会出师有名，趁机作乱，想要架空白家在拜火教里的实权，把他们都变成傀儡。

这场叛乱持续了将近一年，牺牲了无数人的生命，包括她娘。最后，还是白允文用一本假的圣书，偷龙转凤的放了回去，才勉强的结束了这场混乱。

所以这次的任务，除了他们三人外，谁都不能说。要是不慎曝露了，势必又会引起一阵血雨腥风。

“从大丁对展耀的形容来看，他对杀手们施展的极有可能是摄魂术。”她摇了摇头，“只是——”

只是白家人天生就对摄魂术免疫，也不能修习。所以她也分辨不出造成那四个杀手自相残杀的原因到底是内讧，还是摄魂术了。

她敛起心神，目光在大小丁身上转了一圈，才幽幽的开口道:“去准备准备吧，我和小丁明天启程回去。”

大小丁两兄弟得令离去，留下了白磬堂一个人面对着空荡荡冷清清的禅室。

娘，希望你在天之灵，能保佑羽瞳平安，不要再受伤了。

从中午听到展耀说今晚要带他出去玩后，白羽瞳就非常期待。期待得连原本苦哈哈的药，他都能尝出一丝甜味来。

毕竟他都被关在寺院里关了一个月，都快关出毛了。

唯一美中不足的是，姐姐刚刚跟他说了，因为教里有急事，她和大小丁必须马上赶回去,不能再陪着他了，让他好好照顾自己。

他边抛接着白磬堂交给他，说是见此物如见人，所有拜火教信徒都会听令于他的玉佩，边在心里盘算着——

等他帮师兄把坏人都杀光之后，就和师兄一起回西域看看吧。

他一蹦一哒的朝着饭堂走去。

就不知道师兄喜不喜欢西域了。

三口两口的扒完了晚饭，白羽瞳马上拉着展耀要往城里走，也不管忙了一整天的人是不是已经吃饱了。

“师兄，”他嘟囔着，“你快点嘛。”

他可是打算买样礼物给姐姐当做纪念的。要是去晚了，好东西都被人买掉了可怎么办啊！

被拉着的人没好气的扳过了小狼崽的身体，把手上的披风给人仔仔细细的穿好之后，捏了捏他有些消瘦的脸颊，伏下身轻琢饱满的唇，笑道:“你那么急干嘛？灯会又不会跑掉。”

灯会不会跑掉可是东西会卖完啊！

白羽瞳嘟着嘴继续拉着人往前走。展耀见他是认真的，也不再继续逗他玩，主动的牵起了他的手，领着他往城里走。

一进到城里，白羽瞳马上被眼前花花绿绿五彩缤纷的花灯吸引了全部的注意力。

“哇！”他睁大了眼睛，“师兄你看，好漂亮啊！”

太厉害了！竟然连灯都能做得那么好看，还什么形状都有诶！

他东看看西摸摸的，完全下不定决心要买什么给白磬堂当礼物。

早知道就该先问姐姐喜欢什么。这样他就不用纠结了。

不过问了倒也不算惊喜就是了。

被白羽瞳瞬间抛在脑后的展耀拉紧了身上的披风，嘱咐道:“人多，你别跑太远”

接近中秋，天气逐渐转凉。夜晚的风更是带着刺骨的寒意，仿佛连骨头都会在一瞬间被冻成冰渣一样。

他现在无比庆幸自己有给小狼崽准备御寒的披风。他刚伤愈的身子可经不起风寒的折腾啊。

白羽瞳一无所获的逛完一圈后跑回了展耀身边，扬起了被冷风吹得有些红彤彤的小脸，噼里啪啦的询问着自家师兄该买什么礼物送给白磬堂才合适。

在听完了白羽瞳的烦恼后，展耀给出了比较实际的建议:“买个发簪吧。”

他随手指了指不远处的摊子:“买好了我们就去广场吧。快放烟花了，去迟了就占不到好位子了。”

听到还有烟花可以看，白羽瞳兴奋的大喊:“师兄万岁！”

见小狼崽一扫快要和姐姐分离的阴霾，欢脱的拉着他，展耀在心里腹诽着——

果然小孩儿还真好哄啊。

当第一朵烟花在天空中爆开，绚烂缤纷的火光划过天际，却在下一秒转瞬即逝的时候，展耀突然感觉到一道视线。

一道冰冷刺骨的视线。

让他仿佛被蛇盯上的青蛙般动弹不得，必须用尽全身力气才能阻止自己抖得像筛子。

是谁？！

他咬紧牙关，强迫自己环顾四周，最后把视线锁定在一条略显冷清的巷子里。

他知道这是个邀请。

邀请他踏入陷阱。

但是在毫无头绪的瞎忙活一个月之后，他是怎么也不会放弃这个机会的。

即使会跌落万丈深渊，他也要把握最后一丝希望。

只是——

他看向一旁还在专注的欣赏烟花的白羽瞳。

羽瞳的伤才刚好，这么贸贸然的冲了过去，真的好么？

“师兄，”察觉到展耀的视线，白羽瞳不解的偏头:“怎么了吗？”

为什么表情那么凝重？

他顺着展耀的视线望了过去，却在看到那条巷子后皱起了眉头。

下一秒，他直接大步流星的朝那儿走去。

“羽，羽瞳”展耀快步追了上去，“等等我！”

巷子不深，但因为位置的问题，月光照不进来而显得阴森幽暗。

像一只张着血盆大口，等待猎物自投罗网的怪物。

他们一前一后的走着，小心翼翼如履薄冰，深怕一不小心就会惊醒沉睡中的怪兽，将他们一口吞吃入腹。

“你是谁？”

展耀率先开口问道。

巷子里站着个寻常的农家汉子。他一双毫无神采的眼睛直勾勾的盯着展白二人，目无表情的脸上看不出任何情绪。如果不是还在微微起伏的胸膛，展耀都要以为站在他面前的是个死人了。

“你找我们师兄二人有什么事吗？”

见对方也不答话，展耀只得再次开口，背在身后的手同时握紧了鞭子的手柄。

可不管展耀说了什么，对方却只是睁着宛如一潭死水的眼睛，一眨不眨的看着他们。

看得人毛骨悚然。

就在展耀有些不耐烦，在心里盘算着是进攻还是直接离开的时候，对方却突然开口，一字一顿，没有抑扬顿挫的念道:“有、人、让、我、把、这、个、交、给、展、公、子。”

他把一封信放在了地上，接着不协调的转头离去，像个年久失修，关节都老化的提线木偶。

这是怎么回事？

在确认了对方已经离开后，展耀小心翼翼的上前捡起了地上的信。

如果他猜的没错，刚刚那汉子的举动，十有八九是被摄魂术控制住了。因为门里的人被他控制的时候，反应也和那人如出一辙。

难道世上还有其他人习得了摄魂术？

他慢慢的抽出了信笺，定眼一看，却被信上的的内容惊得瞪大了眼睛。

雪白的宣纸上，除了一个地址之外，落款处还有个血红的印章。

属于展家家徽的印章。

那个他爹时时刻刻带在身上，从不离身的展家印章。

展耀揉烂了手中的宣纸。

这到底，是怎么一回事？！

TBC


	9. 狼崽 09

自暗巷出来后，白羽瞳一路沉默的跟在展耀身后。

他们周遭仍是一片欢声笑语，热闹非凡。所有人都还沉浸在灯会和烟火的欢乐气氛里，兴高采烈的和他们擦肩而过。而这一切，越发显得缄默的两人和周围人群的格格不入。

没有人察觉到暗巷里曾发生的一切。

“师兄，”他握紧了藏在衣袖里的发簪，“我们不去吗？”

虽然展耀很快就销毁了信笺，但白羽瞳还是第一时间瞥到了信上的内容。

就不知道今晚还赶不赶得及把礼物送给姐姐了。

他心不在焉的想着。

走在前头的展耀听见了小狼崽的询问，突然止住了脚步，回过头有些新奇的问道：“羽瞳希望我去吗？”

白羽瞳被展耀的话问得一愣。

“诶？”他惊呼，“师兄不想去吗？”

为什么？

“我们会去的,”展耀朝他招了招手，“但不是现在。”

他微笑：“现在太晚了，你也累了，所以我们先回去吧。”

没有继续追问，白羽瞳快步上前牵起了展耀伸出的手。

他太习惯展耀什么都不说，而他只需要照着展耀的意思去做就够了的现状。

对展耀的服从已经深入他脊髓，溶于骨血里，流淌在四肢百骸。

他不能，也不会去反抗。

只是——

只是姐姐却告诉他说真正的家人不该是这样子的。

真正的家人应该是互相包容，互相扶持，出了什么事也一起商量解决才对。

姐姐她还说，血浓于水。

他垂下目光。

所以他和师兄，到底算不算家人呢？

回到寺庙里，白羽瞳马上冲到白磬堂面前，把他从刚刚起，就一直小心翼翼收好的惊喜双手奉到她面前。然后换来了一个紧到可以勒死人的拥抱和滴落在他颈间的滚烫热泪。

滚烫得他手足无措，只能轻拍着白磬堂的背，语无伦次的安慰着。

好不容易把人安抚好，白羽瞳帮她把发簪戴好后，道了声晚安，就直接回到了房里。

一想到明天就要和姐姐分离，他的心情难免的有些低落。

他原以为展耀会先歇下，一进门却发现对方竟然还在等他。

“师兄，”他把门带上，“你怎么还不睡？”

立于窗前的展耀听到了声音，也不回头，只是轻声的让白羽瞳过来。等到他一靠近，就直接长臂一伸，把人拉进了怀里。

他低头亲了下白羽瞳的发旋，问道:“和姐姐告别了？”

“嗯...”他犹豫着，“等一切结束了，师兄你——”

要不要一起去西域看看啊？

他话还没说完，就被展耀以吻封缄。

灵巧的舌舔吻过丰厚的双唇，沿着轻启的唇缝，肆无忌惮的探入白羽瞳口中，勾起未经人事的舌，汲取他口中的津液。

掀起一室旖旎。

一吻完毕，展耀抱着还在平复呼吸的小狼崽，勾起他的下巴，一遍遍的啄吻着他水润红艳的唇。

“师、师兄...”白羽瞳被展耀吻得昏呼呼的，“怎，怎么了吗？”

他做错什么了吗？

展耀没有回答他的问题，只是依旧不语的抱着他。亲吻沿着双唇慢慢的往上移动，吻过他高挺的鼻梁，凌厉的凤眼和微微颤抖的眉心，最后再次回到了勾人的唇珠上。与此同时，他双手也没闲着，正一边把人往床边带，一边脱着他身上的衣服。

等到他把人压倒在床上时，白羽瞳全身上下就剩下件贴身的亵衣亵裤了。

“不...不要...”他抓紧了展耀胸前的衣物，却不敢推拒：“羽、羽瞳，哪里做错了吗？”

想到几个月前的惩罚，他的声音不自觉地带上了哭腔。

刚刚不是还好好的吗？

展耀俯身亲吻着白羽瞳的眼睑，安抚道：“没事的，羽瞳没错。这是只能和最亲密的人做的事，所以你不能和师兄以外的人做哦。”

他剥下了小孩儿身上最后的遮蔽物。

“可是...”

可是这样很疼。

白羽瞳不明白为什么这么疼的事只能和最亲密的人做。虽说上次到最后他也挺舒服的，但一开始的疼痛还是让他瑟缩了一下。

非常了解白羽瞳的展耀当然知道他在害怕什么。他向下握住了小狼崽还萎靡不振的肉棒，开始上下撸动着，打算先让他尝点甜头。

“师兄！”他被刺激得弓起身，“慢...哈...你慢点...呜...”

他的肉棒在展耀有技巧的爱抚下慢慢的涨大了起来。整个人被他压制在床上，只能无助的从鼻腔里发出了黏腻的呻吟。

“呜...这样...好、好奇怪。”他难耐的摆动着腰肢，“要...要去了...”

连自渎的经验都没有的小狼崽很快就泄在他手里，两眼无神的摊在床上吐着舌喘息。

趁着人还在失神，展耀起身脱掉了身上的衣物，接着从床头拿出了罐软膏，挖了一大坨在手心里，合着白羽瞳刚刚射出的白浊，仔仔细细的捂热了，才往人后穴内送。

白羽瞳被突然侵入的手指吓了一跳，刚想要挣扎，就被人掐着腰按了回去，只得可怜兮兮的摇着头，喃喃的喊着“不要”，希望对方能够放过他。

“羽瞳乖。”展耀柔声安抚着，“不好好扩张，等一下你又要受伤了。”

展耀先是深入一指，九浅一深的在肉穴里抽插着，找寻着能让他快乐的那一点。倏地，他突然擦过了一点，惹得白羽瞳惊叫出声，腰身也开始不自觉地晃动着。

“不...呜...师兄...”他喘息着，“那里... 不要...哈...好、好奇怪。”

白羽瞳能感觉到一股热流从身后的那一点慢慢的向小腹汇集。从未体验过的感觉让他紧张的抓紧了展耀掐着他腰身的手。

察觉到身下的人似乎已经开始适应，并从中体会到了乐趣，展耀再伸入一指。两指一开一合的在他体内旋转扩张着，并且专门对着那点进攻，逼出了白羽瞳更多的呻吟。

他已经射过一次而疲软的肉棒在这层刺激下，又有了抬头的趋势。

展耀接着又再插入一指，三根手指在白羽瞳体内尽责的扩张着。溶化了的软膏随着抽插的动作被带了出了，滴落在他们身下的被褥里。软膏里特殊的花香和麝香的气味也跟着汗水的蒸腾，充斥着整个室内。

白羽瞳被情欲刺激得眼角泛泪，只能嘴里不成调的呼喊着他：“师...啊...师兄...”

展耀其实也不好受。

他的肉棒涨得发疼，只想马上深埋进小狼崽体内驰骋。但是他知道，这次如果不好好扩张让白羽瞳适应，并且从中体会到快感来抹去第一次带给他的阴影，那他以后想碰他就难了。

直到三根手指都能进出自如后，展耀才撤出手指，换上他早已涨成紫红色的肉棒，慢慢的，一寸寸的进入白羽瞳体内。与此同时，他的右手再次抚上了小狼崽的肉棒缓慢的撸动着，借此分散小孩儿的注意力。

“不...哈...涨...好涨啊...”他摇头，“太、太大了... 呜... 进不、不去的。”

虽说已经充分扩张了，但以展耀的尺寸来说，要全根没入还是有点困难的，尤其是在不让白羽瞳难受的前提下。

他忍得青筋毕露，双手一刻不停的刺激着白羽瞳的肉棒，同时俯下身舔舐着他胸前的两点，牙齿含着乳首轻啃着，让白羽瞳如同被万蚁噬心一般的酥麻，双手无力的抵在他头上，也不知道是要推开他，还是要把他往胸前按。

直到整根没入，他才放过已经被吸得红肿涨大的乳首，转而叼起了他一开一合的唇，在他嘴边喃喃地道：“羽瞳，你好棒啊...”

展耀在白羽瞳体内稍作停留，确认他没有任何不适或排斥后，才放开了手中的肉棒，接着把他的双腿挂在臂弯处，掐着他的腰就开始大开大合的抽插了起来。每一下都是退到了穴口，再用力的对准那一点研磨过去。惹得白羽瞳除了呻吟喘息之外，再也发不出其他声音。

“慢...呜啊！”白羽瞳被展耀撞得七零八落，只能抓紧身下的被褥，哭喊道：“师、师兄...慢...哈...慢点啊。我、我不...哈...不行了”

他哽咽着求饶：“师兄，放、放过我吧。”

展耀却只是低下头吻上了他的唇，把他所有求饶的话和喘息声都堵了回去，下身晃动的频率却不减反增，把小狼崽肏得只能咿咿呀呀的啜泣。

他一边肏干着白羽瞳，一边思考着。

其实凭展耀对白羽瞳的了解，他怎么会没察觉出白磬堂在这段时间里对他家小孩儿的影响呢？只是为了查清展家的冤案，这一个月来他一直周旋于京城的各个势力中，忙得脚不沾地，分身乏术的。不得已之下，只能把重伤未愈的白羽瞳交给她。

此外，不是他不想直接用摄魂术控制住白磬堂和大小丁三人，只是不知道是不是白家的人真的对摄魂术免疫，还是其他什么原因，不论他如何加大控制力度，他们却永远无动于衷。

明明对寺庙里的僧侣和京城里的其他人都没问题的。

忽地，展耀抽出了还硬挺的肉棒，扶着白羽瞳的腰把人翻了过去。接着在他反应过来之前，又按着他的胯，把肉棒一插到底，撞得人直接软下了腰。

要不是展耀抓着，他早就被肏趴下了。

“不行了...啊哈，太、太快了，好涨... 呜呜呜... 好大。”白羽瞳已经被快感刺激得语无伦次，“太、太爽了... 要、快要死掉了。”

他不安的回过头想寻求展耀的安慰，却没料到会被对方掐着下巴吻了上去。嘴巴被堵得严严实实的，只能从鼻腔里发出哼哼卿卿的抗议。

就在他被吻得快要窒息的时候，展耀才大发慈悲的放开了他。看着他一颤一抖平复呼吸的背影，展耀的眼神倏地一沉，让人猜不透他现在的心思。

说实话，要证明白家人是不是真的对摄魂术免疫其实很简单，只要他对白羽瞳施展就可以了。只不过根据以往的经验来看，所有被他控住过的人，无一例外都对心智造成了一定的影响。所以若非万不得已，他是真的不想对白羽瞳这么做。

把头埋在被褥里的小狼崽咬着手腕不让自己呻吟出声。肉体碰撞的啪啪声和抽插时翻搅出的水声让他羞红了脸:“师兄...帮帮我...疼...涨...啊哈...”

他的肉棒硬得发疼，叫嚣着想要释放却不得要领，只能噙着泪求助于展耀。

看着白羽瞳被欲望折磨得欲仙欲死的脸，展耀抽出一只手摸上了他的肉棒，连同底部的囊袋一起搓揉着，说道：“乖，马上就好了。”

语毕，他加快了抽插的速度，握着白羽瞳肉棒的手重重的擦过马眼，让他舒服得连脚指头都卷缩了起来，不一会儿就再次释放在他手里。

高潮的余韵让白羽瞳规律的收缩着后穴，吸得展耀差点缴械投降。他一巴掌拍上了小狼崽的臀部，把人拍得委屈痛呼，接着又立马被狂风暴雨般的操弄搞得失了魂：“疼...师兄... 轻点...啊哈... 不，呜...不要了。”

等到展耀终于释放在他体内，白羽瞳已经被汗水湿透，像是刚从水里捞出来一般，浑身无力的趴在床上任由展耀摆弄。

他现在累得眼皮直打架，连手指都不想动，就想这么睡过去。只不过还抱着他，抚摸着他的人似乎不打算就这么简单的放过他。

白羽瞳刚发现不对劲，想要反抗的时候却也来不及了。展耀把他的双腿对折到胸前，就着刚刚射进去的东西又插了进去，再次把他拖进了欲望的深渊。

抵死缠绵，至死方休。

好不容易满足了食髓知味的展耀，已经过了三更天了。白羽瞳两眼一闭，直接不管不顾的昏睡了过去，任凭展耀怎么喊他都不起来。

当然，他也毫不意外的睡过了头，直接错过了第二天和姐姐的告别。

让他悔恨得捶胸顿足。

TBC


	10. 狼崽 10

第二天，小狼崽因为错过了和姐姐的告别，气呼呼的和展耀冷战了一天。

第三天，和好如初的两人离开了寺庙，搬回了城里。

第四天，展耀带着白羽瞳在京城里闲晃了一整天。

第五天，同上。

第六天，逛累的两人决定好好休息一天，哪儿都不去。白羽瞳按耐不住好奇的询问展耀的打算，却只得到对方一个高深莫测的微笑和塞了满嘴的肉包子。

第七天，出门采购必需品的二人在回到客栈后，不出展耀所料的收到了礼物。他握着手里的东西细细抚摸着，脸上虽然依旧面无表情，但白羽瞳还是能从他的眼神里看出被刻意压制的思念。

“师兄，”白羽瞳探头想要看清他手里的东西，“那是什么啊？”

展耀摊开了手，把手里的印章呈在小狼崽面前，说：“没什么，就是个不值钱的东西。”

他把印章放进小孩儿手里。白羽瞳一脸新奇好玩的把小小的印章上上下下里里外外翻来覆去的摸了个遍，打算好好研究下这小玩意儿为什么能让展耀如此看重。然而才兴奋没多久，他就对这个没什么特点的小东西失去了兴趣，没三两下就鼓着腮帮子还给了他。展耀笑着伸手掐了他的脸蛋一下，才接过印章，把玩着上面一道不起眼的缺口——一道被小时候的他磕出的缺口。

因为这道缺口，他那时候挨了展启天好一顿训，还差点被打板子，最后还是他娘拦着才不了了之的。不过也幸好有这道缺口，不然他现在也没办法辨认印章的真伪。

毕竟印章能够伪造，但这个小缺口却是无法复制的。

他沉吟着，仿佛在思考些什么，过了好一半晌后才对白羽瞳说道：“我们先去用午膳吧。之后羽瞳再陪师兄去个地方。”

在一旁整理着刚买的东西的白羽瞳回头看着展耀的表情，就知道他已经有了打算，也不多问，只是习惯性的拿起了桌上的剑，跟着他下了楼。

不久后，吃饱喝足的二人离开了客栈，朝着目的地前进。

虽说信笺上的地址展耀只是粗略的瞄了一眼，接着就把整封信毁了。但他可以很自负的说，全京城估计没有人比他更熟悉那个地方了。

他两现在正站在一道朱红色的大门前。两旁栩栩如生的石狮子耀武扬威的镇守在门前，尽责的阻挡了一切想要进犯的牛鬼蛇神。门前的街道被整理得一尘不染，可以看出负责人的用心。门梁上挂着的牌匾和灯笼上的字看得展耀内心一沉，让他有那么一瞬间的犹豫，不知道该用怎么样的心情去面对接下来可能发生的事。

“师兄，”白羽瞳扯着展耀的袖子问道，“我们真的要进去吗？”

他看着那硕大的两个字——展府，有些抓不准展耀此刻的心情：“还是我们晚上再来？”

“没事的，”展耀踏前一步敲响了门，“既来之，则安之。”

他退回了白羽瞳身边，等待着那扇门开启同时，心思却早已百转千回。

刚回到京城的时候，他就已经打听过了。展府在那场灾难的两年后就已经经由朝廷转卖给了其他人。这也不奇怪，毕竟他家所有的资产都已经被充公，朝廷当然有权利随意处置。但奇怪的是，竟然有人会愿意买下这座已然成为凶宅的院子，还花重金重新维修成之前的模样，并在这之后雇人打理得井井有条。更甚的是，在经过这么多天的明察暗访，他竟然问不出买下展府的人到底是谁。这么多年除了一个管事的管家和几个下人外，就再也没有其他人出入了，更不要说是宅子的新主人。

这也是他选择在青天白日下直接登门拜访的原因。

他估摸着，不用一盏茶的时间，展家遗孤重回展府的消息就将传遍京城大大小小的消息网了。

没让他们等太久，那扇门就吱呀一声的从里打开了。开门的是一位年过半百，看起来老老实实的矮胖男子。他先是看了展耀一眼，然后就把眼神移向了一旁的白羽瞳，接着才堆满笑容的对着他们二人说道：“展公子和白公子快请进，我们家老爷已恭候多时了。”

他笑得一双眼睛直接眯成了缝隙，见牙不见眼的，看起来就像尊慈眉善目的弥勒佛，但展耀却能明显看出对方眼里根本没有任何笑意。他弯腰作揖，说：“有劳了。”

“别别别。”对方慌忙的制止了展耀，“展公子可是我家老爷的贵客呢。您这么客气可是会折煞了小的啊！”

展耀顺着他的话接下去问道：“那您家主人怎么称呼呢？”

“我家主人啊，”他领着展白二人进门，“等您见到他就知道了。小的现在可不敢多嘴。”

语毕，他依旧笑眯眯的在前头带着路，还顺道给他们介绍了下宅子里花草树木的来历，却对宅子的主人只字不提。

展耀心不在焉的听着对方滔滔不绝，心思却早已回到了十五年前那段无忧无虑的日子。院子里的一草一木都和大火烧尽前一模一样，可见对方是真的花了心思重建的。此外，对方对展府也可说是了如指掌了。

不过。他摸着下巴暗忖着。在他的记忆里，和展家熟识的人当中，并没有这一号人物啊。

走在前边的白羽瞳津津有味的听着管家说的奇闻异事，却还时不时的回头看看展耀。见他心情如常后，才继续有一搭没一搭的和人闲聊着。

没走一会儿，他们就到了内厅。管事招呼他们坐下，奉上清茶后，就留下他们二人，先行退下了。

展耀捧着茶杯轻晃着，杯里的茶水汤色橙黄明亮，香气馥郁，不用尝也知道是上好的大红袍。

这种品质的大红袍，当年也就皇上龙颜大悦的时候赏赐过几两给展家。展启天可是奉为至宝，只有重要的日子才会拿出来款待贵宾。

他一口没动的放下了茶杯。而一直都闲不住的白羽瞳早就东摸摸，西碰碰的把整个内厅逛了个遍，发现没什么有趣的东西后，才坐回展耀身边，好奇的问道：“师兄，这里是你家吗？”

展耀伸手勾起白羽瞳耳边的发把玩着，沉默良久后才对着他说：“这里曾经是我家。”

他特意加重了“曾经”二字，像是执意要和过去分割。

白羽瞳张嘴还想再说些什么，只是话还没说出口，就被一阵脚步声打断了。他们齐刷刷的转头，就看到一个衣着华贵的男子掀开内厅的门帘走了进来，看不出年龄的脸上挂着似是而非的笑容，对他们说：“怎么不喝？我这的茶很好喝的哦。”

展耀见此立马站了起来，拱手作揖，嘴上客客气气的的说道：“承蒙阁下款待，不知您请我们师兄弟上门所为何事？”

这人看来应该就是买下这宅子的人了。

对方也不搭腔，只是维持着一贯的笑容，从容的坐下。目光在还像个大老爷般坐着的白羽瞳身上转了一圈，笑道：“没想到允文的儿子最后是被你捡去了，还真是缘分啊。”

他的话可谓一石激起千层浪。展耀心里一惊，对于眼前这号人物更是提防。他不着痕迹的朝着白羽瞳打眼色，让他提高警觉，嘴上却还和他打着哈哈：“阁下真爱说笑话。就不知阁下怎么称呼了？”

“我姓赵，单字一个爵。”赵爵端起茶杯抿了一口，“论辈分，你们两都还要叫我声世叔呢”

“呵。”展耀轻笑出声，“据我所知，家父的故交里，并没有阁下呢。”

怎着？刚见面就想占他便宜？

赵爵也不介意展耀言语里的嘲讽，只是一边刮着茶杯盖，一边朝着茶水吹气。

他们相对无语的坐着，按兵不动，气氛一度僵持不下。良久后，还是赵爵先开口打破沉默：“你不认识我也算正常，毕竟你懂事后我和启天的来往就少了。”

他话锋一转：“我给你的摄魂术很好用吧。”

展耀听到这话心里一惊，差点从椅子上跳了起来，再也挂不住脸上波澜不惊的面具。他深吸了一口气，平复了蹦蹦乱跳的心脏，刚想要开口，就被赵爵打断了：“你也不必否认。秘籍是我特意留在后山，亲眼看着你捡去的。”

他顿了顿：“不过你倒是比我想象的还要有天赋就是了。”

他看了眼展耀一阵青一阵红的脸色，寻思着这孩子还是太嫩了点。

江湖历练太少了啊。包黑子到底是怎么教孩子的？

“既然阁下已然挑明，那我也不拐弯抹角了。”他说，“阁下的目的到底是什么？不妨直说。”

赵爵望着展耀已经镇定下来的脸，在心里默默的赞许了他的反应。

不愧是启天的儿子啊，真有他爹当年的风范。

“你不是想知道真相吗？”赵爵说，“我刚好就知道真相。”

展耀回呛：“阁下凭什么认为我会相信您所谓的真相呢？”

“我只是把我所知道的告诉你。至于信或不信，那就要看你自己了。”

“既然如此，那展某洗耳恭听。”

故事其实很简单。

年轻时的赵爵通过了一些法子，得到了一本罕为人知的旷世秘籍——摄魂术。当时年轻气盛的他，认为只要他修炼好这个秘术，一统江湖就指日可待。然而意气风发，快意恩仇的他也因此没有注意到，在阴影里也有一群人正虎视眈眈的觊觎着这本秘籍。等到他察觉到危险时却已为时已晚，秘籍因他一时不慎，而被人盗去了前半段。现在展耀手里的这本，还是他后来根据记忆和自己的领悟撰写的。

被人摆了一道之后，赵爵更加小心翼翼，甚至直接退隐江湖匿藏了起来，潜心钻研秘术。而寻求后半本秘籍的人在各种探查都无果后，直接把目标放在了和赵爵私交甚笃的展启天身上，认为他可能把东西藏在了展府。

故事的结局大家都知道了。展启天被人陷害身亡，展府被充公。然而对方在展府的资产里却没有任何收获，只好再次把目标放在展耀身上，但却苦于包拯对他的保护而无从下手。

听完故事的展耀咬牙隐忍着，藏在袖子里的拳头紧握，已经把手心掐得血红一片。他淡然的开口：“如果阁下所言属实，那你把摄魂术交给我，不就间接证明了展家有秘籍这件事了吗？”

就因为这么个不知真伪的理由，搞得他家破人亡？

“呵。”赵爵嗤笑出声，“我这个人这辈子最讨厌的就是被污蔑。”

既然对方认定了启天手上有摄魂术，那他就干脆坐实他们的猜测好了。

他朝展白二人挥了挥手：“既然故事已经听完了，你们也不打算留下来陪我喝茶，那就请回吧。”

展耀听见赵爵已经下了逐客令，也不留恋，拉着白羽瞳站了起来对他行了个礼，说：“那我最后再问一个问题。策划这一切的幕后黑手到底是谁？”

“我只负责讲故事，”赵爵继续头也不抬的刮着茶杯盖，“至于幕后黑手是谁，就要靠你自己去查了。”

他抬眸瞥了展耀一眼：“启天的儿子不会连这点小事都办不到吧？”

展耀点点头。他本来也不指望能从赵爵这得到什么有用的情报。真正说起来，他甚至连赵爵口里的故事都还抱着七分怀疑的态度。

他拉着白羽瞳正想要离开，却突然被门帘后一个熟悉的身影惊得定在了原地。嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦的一开一合，愣是发不出一个音节。

“爵，”那个男人掀开门帘走了出来，“今天家里来客人了吗？”

赵爵见对方出来，一改刚刚老神在在的态度，马上站起来迎了上去。他把人拉到桌边坐下，嘴里还在叨叨的念着：“你怎么出来了？出来了怎么也不加件衣服？还有你手怎么这么冷？怎么——”

对方没好气的抬手制止了赵爵的嘘寒问暖，有些不好意思的对着展耀笑着说道：“爵就是这样，老爱小题大做，希望小兄弟不要介意。”

他捧着赵爵递过来的茶杯，慢慢的捂热有些冰冷的手心：“对了，两位小兄弟怎么称呼？”

展耀如梦初醒般的眨了眨眼睛，确认了眼前的人是真实存在的，不是他的臆想之后，才有些难以置信的张开了嘴。他看着对方眼里全然的陌生，话还没说出口，眼角的泪却先一步的滑落。

“爹...”

TBC


End file.
